Enamorada de su marido
by aleparedes
Summary: Serena no deseaba casarse, sino que había sido comprada por su esposo. ¿Qué exigía? Un heredero que uniera ambas familias para siempre… Pero lo que Darien no sabía era que su esposa jamás daría a luz un niño engendrado sin amor.
1. Argumento

Enamorada de su marido

Sarah Morgan

**Protagonistas: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba de Naoko T.**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Quizá fuera a casarse de blanco, pero la novia había sido comprada por placer…**_

_Nadie habría pensado que aquella boda tendría lugar; estaban a punto de unirse dos de las familias más antiguas de Grecia. Llevaban siglos enemistadas, pero parecía que el conflicto había llegado a su fin. Darien Chiba iba a casarse con Serena Tsukino._

_Sin embargo, aquel matrimonio no era lo que parecía… Serena no deseaba casarse, sino que había sido comprada por su esposo. ¿Qué exigía? Un heredero que uniera ambas familias para siempre… Pero lo que Darien no sabía era que su esposa jamás daría a luz un niño engendrado sin amor._

_Chicas:_

_Estoy hasta las manos de cosas y no me dan los tiempos para adaptar lo que quiero. En 9 días empiezan las vacaciones de invierno; tal vez ahí pueda ponerme al día. Mientras tanto y para que no me extrañen, les dejo esta adaptación que tenía preparada para más adelante._

_Los personajes originales son **Sebastien Fiorukis y Alesia Philipos.**_

Espero la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Con Darien Chiba? —Serena miró a su abuelo con sorpresa, un abuelo que había sido un extraño para ella, excepto en su reputación—. A cambio del dinero que necesito, ¿esperas que me case con Darien Chiba?

—Exactamente —sonrió el abuelo de Serena.

Serena intentó controlar sus emociones mientras trataba de recuperar la voz para enfrentarse a su abuelo.

Chiba, el magnate griego que había tomado las riendas del moderadamente exitoso negocio de su padre y lo había transformado en una corporación que competía con la de su abuelo, el hombre que cambiaba de mujer más rápido que de coche.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes. La sola idea la enfermaba—. La familia Chiba fue la responsable de la muerte de mi padre…

Ella los despreciaba tanto como a su abuelo. Y a todo lo griego.

—Y por esa razón, se cortó mi descendencia —dijo su abuelo con dureza—. Quiero que la familia Chiba tenga el mismo destino. Si él se casa contigo, no tendrá descendencia.

Serena dejó de respirar del shock. Su abuelo lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía.

Serena se puso pálida y se le cayó la carpeta que tenía en la mano, y se desparramaron papeles por todo el suelo de mármol. Ella ni se dio cuenta.

—¿Sabes que no puedo tener hijos?

¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera si ella lo había mantenido en secreto?, se preguntó.

Serena lo miró con la respiración agitada. Se sentía vulnerable. Desnuda ante un hombre que, a pesar de tener su misma sangre, había sido un extraño desde su infancia. Un hombre que la miraba con satisfacción. Diamante Tsukino, su abuelo.

—Yo me ocupo de saber todo de todo el mundo. La información es la llave del éxito en la vida.

Serena tragó saliva. Su abuelo era cruel.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado la idea de que no se casaría. Su futuro le depararía cualquier cosa menos el matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a casarse una mujer en su posición?

—Si realmente sabes todo sobre mí, entonces también sabrás la razón por la que estoy aquí. Debes saber que mi madre está cada vez más enferma… Que necesita una operación.

—Digamos… que sabía que vendrías.

Serena se sintió furiosa interiormente. Lo odiaba.

Miró a su abuelo, a quien acababa de conocer y se estremeció de repulsión. Tenía dolor de cabeza, y ahora le dolía el estómago, algo que le recordaba que había estado demasiado nerviosa como para comer en los pasados días.

Se jugaba mucho en todo aquello. El futuro de su madre estaba en sus manos, en su habilidad para negociar algún tipo de acuerdo con un hombre que era un monstruo.

Serena miró alrededor con desagrado. Aquel despliegue de riqueza la mareaba.

Aquel hombre no tenía vergüenza. ¿Sabía que ella tenía que tener tres trabajos para poder dar a su madre los cuidados que necesitaba? Cuidados de los que él tendría que haberse hecho cargo durante los pasados quince años.

Serena intentó calmarse. Un pronto no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Pero le daban ganas de marcharse y dejar solo a aquel tirano. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que permanecer allí, concentrada en la tarea que tenía en sus manos.

Nada la distraería del motivo por el que estaba allí. Aquel hombre había ignorado las necesidades de su madre durante quince años; había negado su existencia, pero Serena no permitiría que la ignorase también a ella. Era hora de que se enterase de lo que era la familia.

—Borra esa expresión de tu cara. Tú has acudido a mí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Eres tú quien quiere el dinero —dijo Diamante con dureza.

Serena se puso rígida.

—Por mi madre.

Diamante pronunció un gruñido de desprecio y respondió.

—Podría habérmelo pedido ella misma si tuviera agallas.

Serena sintió rabia.

—Mi madre está muy mal…

Diamante la miró fijamente y sonrió con desprecio.

—Y ésa es la única razón por la que estás aquí, ¿verdad? Nada más te induciría a traspasar el umbral de mi casa. Me odias. Ella te ha enseñado a odiarme —se inclinó hacia delante—. Estás furiosa, pero intentas ocultarlo porque no quieres arriesgarte a ponerte en mi contra por si te niego mi ayuda.

Incapaz de creer que pudiera ser tan despiadado, Serena dijo:

—Ella era la esposa de tu hijo…

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió Diamante, serio, sin remordimientos ni lamentos—. Es una pena que no seas un chico. Me da la impresión de que has heredado el espíritu de tu padre. Incluso te pareces un poco a él físicamente, al margen de ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules. Tendrías que haber tenido cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, y si mi hijo no hubiera sido seducido por esa mujer, tú tendrías el estatus que te mereces, y no habrías vivido los últimos quince años de tu vida en el exilio. Todo esto podría haber sido tuyo.

Serena miró «todo esto». El contraste entre sus circunstancias y las de su abuelo era impresionante. La prueba de su riqueza estaba en todas partes, desde las ostentosas estatuas que vigilaban casi todas las entradas de su mansión a la enorme fuente que presidía el patio.

Serena pensó en su hogar, un piso pequeño en una planta baja en una zona marginal de Londres, que había adaptado a la minusvalía de su madre.

Pensó en la lucha de su madre por la supervivencia, una lucha que aquel hombre podría haber suavizado.

Apretó los dientes e intentó controlarse nuevamente.

—Estoy contenta con mi estatus. Y me encanta Inglaterra.

—¡No me contestes! —la miró, furioso—. Si me contestas, él jamás se casará contigo. Aunque no tengas aspecto de griega, quiero que tu comportamiento sea totalmente el de una griega. Serás obediente y dócil, y no darás tu opinión sobre ningún tema, a no ser que se te pregunte. ¿Me oyes?

Serena lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad crees que voy a casarme con Chiba?

—Si quieres el dinero, sí —Diamante sonrió desagradablemente—. Te casarás con Darien Chiba y te asegurarás de que él no se entere de tu infertilidad. Yo me encargaré de que los términos del acuerdo lo aten a ti hasta que tengan hijos. Como tú jamás tendrás un heredero, él se verá sujeto a un matrimonio sin hijos para siempre —se echó hacia atrás y se rió—. El justo castigo. Siempre se dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. He esperado quince años este momento. Pero ha valido la pena. Es perfecto. Tú eres la herramienta de mi venganza.

Serena lo miró, horrorizada. No le extrañaba que su madre le hubiera advertido que su abuelo era el mismo demonio.

—No puedes pedirme que haga esto.

No podía casarse con Darien Chiba. Tenía todas las características que ella despreciaba en un hombre. No podía pedirle que compartiese la vida con él.

—Si quieres el dinero, tendrás que hacerlo.

—Está mal…

—Se trata de justicia. Lo justo hubiera sido castigar a la familia Chiba hace mucho tiempo. Los griegos siempre vengan a sus muertos y tú, aunque sólo seas medio griega, deberías saberlo.

Serena lo miró, impotente. No podía decir nada que pudiera indisponer a su abuelo contra ella. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el dinero para su madre. Y tener a aquel hombre de enemigo no le convenía. Luego se rió de su propia ingenuidad: ya eran enemigos. Lo habían sido desde que su madre había sonreído a su padre y había conquistado su corazón, estropeando los planes de Diamante de boda con una buena chica griega.

—Chiba jamás aceptará casarse conmigo —dijo ella serenamente.

Y ella no tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que le habían enseñado a odiar. Darien Chiba era un mujeriego, se consoló. No le interesaba el matrimonio.

Además, ¿cómo se iba a casar con ella, si sus familias estaban enfrentadas?

—Ante todo, Darien Chiba es un hombre de negocios. Y el incentivo para que se case con mi nieta será demasiado tentador como para que lo rechace.

—¿Qué incentivo?

Su abuelo sonrió con desprecio.

—Digamos, simplemente, que yo tengo algo que él quiere, lo que es la base de cualquier negociación. Y también es un hombre que no puede dejar pasar una mujer atractiva sin intentar seducirla. Por alguna razón, tiene preferencia por las rubias, así que estás de suerte, o lo estarás cuando te quitemos esos vaqueros y te pongamos ropa decente. Y si quieres ese dinero, no harás nada para ahuyentarlo. Y ahora, recoge esos papeles que has tirado al suelo.

«¿De suerte?», pensó Serena. ¿Su abuelo realmente pensaba que atraer a ese arrogante y despiadado griego era una suerte?

Con mano temblorosa, Serena recogió automáticamente los papeles que se le habían caído. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No tenía otra forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitaba, se dijo. Y se consoló diciendo que no sería un matrimonio en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Probablemente, apenas hablasen.

—Si lo hago, si digo «sí», ¿me darás el dinero?

—No… Pero, Chiba te lo dará. Te dará una suma de dinero todos los meses. En qué te lo gastes, será decisión tuya.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Su abuelo había planeado un acuerdo en el que ni siquiera tenía que poner su dinero.

Darien Chiba no sólo iba a tener que casarse con la nieta de su peor enemigo, sino que tendría que pagar por ese privilegio.

¿Por qué aceptaría una idea tan disparatada?

¿Cuál era exactamente el incentivo al que se había referido su abuelo?

Pero una cosa estaba clara: si quería el dinero, tendría que hacer algo que se había prometido no hacer jamás: tendría que casarse. Y no sólo eso. Sino que se casaría con el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Un hombre al que odiaba.

—¿Por qué acude a nosotros Diamante Tsukino? —preguntó Darien Chiba, caminando a lo largo de la terraza de su lujosa mansión ateniense. Luego se detuvo para estudiar la expresión de su padre; pero no notó nada. El hombre había aprendido desde muy joven a ocultar sus emociones—. La enemistad entre nuestras familias se remonta a tres generaciones.

—Al parecer, ésa es la razón de su acercamiento —dijo Mamoru Chiba—. Cree que es hora de arreglar las cosas. Públicamente.

—¿Y cómo es que Diamante Tsukino quiere arreglar las cosas? Es un hombre malicioso y despiadado.

El solo hecho de que su padre estuviera dispuesto a encontrarse con aquel hombre lo sorprendía. Pero su padre se estaba haciendo viejo, pensó Darien con pena, y la pérdida de la empresa familiar hacía muchos años siempre había sido una espina clavada en su corazón.

Su padre suspiró.

—Quiero que termine este odio, Darien. Quiero jubilarme en paz con tu madre, sabiendo que lo que es nuestro por derecho ha vuelto a nosotros. Ya no estoy para peleas.

Darien sonrió peligrosamente. Afortunadamente, él no las temía. Si Diamante Tsukino pensaba que podía intimidarlo, descubriría que había dado con la horma de su zapato.

Su padre recogió unos papeles.

—El acuerdo que ofrece es sorprendente.

—Razón de más para sospechar de sus motivos —dijo Darien.

Su padre lo miró con cautela.

—Serías un necio si no escuchases lo que quiere decirte —dijo su padre—. Será lo que sea Diamante, pero es griego. Y es un halago que te ofrezca reunirte con él.

—El halago sería que desaparezca para siempre —respondió Darien mirando a su padre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre había envejecido. Que la tensión de aquella eterna enemistad lo había ido consumiendo.

—He aceptado la reunión en nombre tuyo —su padre lo miró, cansado.

Y Darien pensó que lo haría por su padre.

—Bien. Dime qué ofrece —dijo Darien.

—Va a devolvernos la empresa —su padre se rió con desprecio y puso los papeles sobre la mesa—. Aunque sería mejor decir «nuestra empresa», puesto que lo era antes de que Tsukino estafase a tu abuelo.

«¿Tsukino ofrece devolver la empresa?», pensó Darien, ocultando su sorpresa.

—¿Y a cambio de qué? —preguntó.

Su padre desvió la mirada de él.

—A cambio de casarte con su nieta.

—¡Estás de broma! —los ojos oscuros de Darien lo miraron con incredulidad—. ¿En qué siglo estamos?

Sin mirarlo, su padre movió los papeles frente a él y respondió:

—Lamentablemente, ésas son las condiciones.

—No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien, petrificado, con expresión seria—. En ese caso, te diré que no hay nadie menos atractivo para mí como potencial consorte que un miembro de la familia Tsukino.

Su padre se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello para aliviar la tensión.

—Tienes treinta y cuatro años, Darien. En algún momento te tienes que casar con alguien. A no ser que quieras pasarte la vida solo y sin hijos.

—Quiero tener hijos. Me apetece mucho. Es la esposa el problema. Lamentablemente, no encuentro una mujer con las cualidades que exijo. No deben existir.

Recordó a las últimas mujeres con las que había salido: una gimnasta, una bailarina… Ninguna había despertado su atención más de unas semanas.

—Bueno, si no puedes casarte por amor, entonces, ¿por qué no por razones de negocios? —dijo su padre—. Si te casas con la chica, la empresa es nuestra.

—¿Así de sencillo? —preguntó Darien achicando los ojos—. No puede ser tan sencillo.

—Es un hombre viejo. La empresa tiene problemas. Tsukino sabe que tú eres un brillante nombre de negocios. Con la boda protege a su nieta económicamente, si quiebra la empresa. Y sabe que contigo a la cabeza, la empresa se salvará. Es una oferta generosa.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Diamante Tsukino no es una persona que haga ofertas generosas.

—Ofrece un incentivo considerable por casarte con la chica.

—Yo necesito un incentivo considerable para casarme con una mujer a la que no he visto siquiera —dijo Darien, cavilando.

No podía comprender por qué Tsukino le ofrecía la empresa. Ni por qué quería que se casara con su nieta.

—Es hora de dejar a un lado las sospechas y aprender a confiar. Tsukino empezó ese negocio con mi padre y luego se lo arrebató. Dice que se arrepiente del pasado y que quiere enmendarlo antes de morirse.

—¿Y tú lo crees?

—Nuestros abogados tienen un borrador del acuerdo. ¿Qué razón tendría para no creerlo?

—Que Diamante Tsukino es un megalómano malicioso que sólo actúa por interés propio —Darien se quitó la corbata de seda y la tiró encima de una silla. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas—. ¿Es que te tengo que recordar sus pecados contra nuestra familia?

—Es un hombre viejo. Quizás se esté arrepintiendo.

Darien echó atrás la cabeza y se rió maliciosamente.

—¿Arrepentirse? Ese mal nacido no sabe siquiera el significado de esa palabra. Estoy tentado de seguir adelante con esto sólo para saber qué está tramando —Darien hizo señas discretamente a un empleado para que le llevase algo de beber mientras se desabrochaba los botones de arriba de la camisa. El calor en Atenas en julio era insoportable—. ¿Y por qué no puede conseguirse un marido su nieta? Tsukino ha mantenido la existencia de la chica en silencio. Nadie sabe nada de ella. ¿Es fea o tiene alguna enfermedad que puedan heredar mis hijos?

—También serían sus hijos —señaló su padre—. Y tú no has sido capaz de encontrar esposa.

—No la he buscado. Y no quiero a una elegida por mi enemigo.

La idea casi le daba risa. La heredera de Tsukino tenía que tener algún problema, si no, se habría casado hacía mucho tiempo, pensó.

—Estoy seguro de que es una chica encantadora —murmuró su padre.

Darien alzó una ceja en señal de burla.

—No lo creo. Si fuera guapa, Tsukino no la habría tenido oculta, y la prensa la habría acosado como a mí. Al fin y al cabo, es una mujer joven extremadamente rica.

—La prensa te persigue porque les das motivos… Mientras que la heredera de Tsukino ha estado en Inglaterra.

—Inglaterra tiene la prensa rosa más indiscreta del mundo —murmuró Darien frunciendo el ceño—. Si la han dejado en paz, será porque es un monstruo y no tiene personalidad.

—Evidentemente, lleva una vida discreta. No como tú. La chica estuvo en un internado inglés. Su madre era inglesa, si recuerdas.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —Darien acabó su copa, recordando—. También recuerdo que su madre murió cuando explotó nuestro barco. Junto con su marido, que era el hijo único de Diamante Tsukino.

Darien recordó a una criatura sin vida en sus brazos mientras la llevaba hasta la superficie… Caos, horror, sangre, gente gritando…

—La nieta perdió a sus padres y Tsukino nos culpa por ello. ¿Y ahora quiere que me case con su nieta? Tendré que dormir con un arma debajo de la almohada, si acepto. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas aceptado su sugerencia con tanta ecuanimidad.

—Nosotros también perdimos familia en aquella explosión. Y el tiempo ha pasado. Es un hombre viejo.

—Es un hombre muy malo.

—Nosotros no fuimos responsables de la muerte de su hijo. Tal vez el tiempo le haya dado la oportunidad de reflexionar y ahora se dé cuenta —Mamoru se pasó la mano por la frente, visiblemente afectado por los recuerdos—. Él quiere que su nieta tenga un marido griego. Desea volver a tener descendencia.

—¿Y la chica? ¿Por qué iba a querer aceptar semejante matrimonio? Ella es la nieta de Diamante Tsukino. No creo que siéndolo tenga la estabilidad emocional que yo desearía en una esposa.

—Al menos, conócela. Siempre estás a tiempo de decir «no».

Darien lo miró, pensativo. Era cierto que deseaba tener hijos. Y siempre había querido recuperar Industrias Tsukino.

—¿Qué consigue ella? Tsukino consigue descendencia. Yo consigo nuestra empresa e hijos… ¿Y ella?

—Darien…

—Dime…

—El día de la boda vas a tener que ingresar dinero en su cuenta personal —su padre volvió a mirar los papeles—. Una sustancial suma. Y esa suma se repetirá todos los meses durante el matrimonio.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego Darien se rió forzadamente.

—¿Dices en serio que la heredera de Tsukino quiere dinero por casarse conmigo?

—La parte económica es una parte importante del acuerdo.

—La mujer es más rica que Midas —dijo Darien con temperamento mediterráneo—. Y no obstante, ¿quiere más?

Su padre carraspeó.

—Los términos del acuerdo son muy claros. Ella recibe dinero.

Darien caminó hacia el extremo de la terraza y miró la ciudad que tanto amaba.

—Darien…

—No sé por qué dudo Darien se dio la vuelta con gesto de desprecio—. Todas las mujeres están interesadas en el dinero. El hecho de que ésta quiera más que la mayoría no cambia nada. Al menos, es sincera, algo que la honra. Como has dicho tú, éste es un negocio.

—La haces ver dura e interesada, pero, ¿por qué no te reservas el juicio? —le dijo su padre—. Cualquier pariente de Diamante va a estar acostumbrado al dinero y un estilo de vida extravagante. Su requerimiento de fondos tal vez no tenga nada que ver con su carácter. Ella podría ser dulce.

Darien hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Las chicas dulces no piden grandes sumas de dinero de futuros esposos. Y si ella es una Tsukino seguramente tenga cuernos y cola, como todos los demonios…

—Darien…

—Como tú, yo quiero recuperar la empresa, así que la veré porque estoy intrigado. Pero no te prometo nada —le dijo Darien, dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa—. Si ella será la madre de mis hijos, por lo menos no tendrá que darme dolor de estómago verla.

—No hablarás. Y tienes que mantener esos ojos relampagueantes fijos en el suelo. Tienes que ser dócil y obediente, como una buena chica griega. Si mantienes la boca cerrada hasta la boda, todo irá bien. Para entonces será demasiado tarde para que Chiba cambie de parecer —dijo Diamante Tsukino mirando a Serena mientras el helicóptero se dirigía a la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, Serena se relajó. Aquel océano inmenso debajo de ellos le daba miedo. Siempre le había tenido miedo al agua. Y todavía le costaba creer que hubiera aceptado aquel encuentro.

—¿Y qué pasa si él se entera de que no puedo tener hijos?

Si su abuelo había descubierto que el accidente que había tenido de pequeña le impedía tener hijos, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que Darien no se hubiera enterado de lo mismo?

—No lo sabe. Ni siquiera conocía tu existencia hasta ahora. No lo sabrá hasta que esté casado contigo —sonrió cínicamente Diamante.

Serena se encogió de repugnancia. Todo aquello era repugnante.

Pero, ¿estaba tan mal hacer aquello? Después de todo, Darien Chiba y toda su familia eran tan corruptos como su abuelo. Y dada su falta de interés en el compromiso con una mujer, no debía tener interés en ser padre. Y de serlo, sería un padre terrible. Dar un hijo a un hombre semejante sería injusto. Tal vez fuera mejor para ambas familias que la línea hereditaria se truncase. Así se enterrarían sus disputas con ellos.

Y ambas familias estaban en deuda con ella. Entre las dos eran responsables del accidente que había hundido a su familia. Era hora de que pagasen.

El día de su boda Chiba ingresaría una suma de dinero que se repetiría todos los meses. Y su madre recibiría la operación que tanto necesitaba. Se terminarían sus preocupaciones; el tener tres trabajos y la angustia de que el dinero no alcanzase.

Siempre y cuando Chiba no descubriese que su madre estaba viva. Porque entonces él se daría cuenta de que su abuelo no sentía el más mínimo cariño por ella, y empezaría a sospechar de aquel acuerdo.

Serena se detuvo en la puerta del helicóptero, sofocada por el aire caliente que le llegó. Sintió la tentación de preguntarle a su abuelo cómo era que siendo medio griega era incapaz de soportar el calor. Pero en aquellos días había aprendido que la mejor manera de manejar la relación con su abuelo era permanecer callada.

—Y recuerda: ahora eres una Tsukino.

—Pero tú no permitiste que mi madre usara ese nombre. Y ahora, cuando te viene bien, esperas que yo lo use.

—Chiba va a casarse contigo porque eres una Tsukino —le recordó su abuelo con una sonrisa desagradable—. Si supiera que eres una don nadie, ni se acercaría a ti. Y deja de tirar de ese vestido.

Serena apretó los dientes y soltó el bajo de la prenda.

—Es indecente. Apenas cubre nada.

—Precisamente. Chiba querrá saber lo que está comprando. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Chiba tiene un cerebro tan afilado como una cuchilla, pero es un griego de sangre caliente. Una sola mirada a ese vestido le hará olvidar los negocios, te lo aseguro. Llévalo puesto como si te vistieras siempre así. No menciones la existencia de tu madre. No digas por qué necesitas el dinero.

—El querrá saber por qué me voy a casar con él.

—Darien Chiba tiene un ego tan grande como Grecia. Y las mujeres, por alguna razón insondable, no lo dejan en paz. Probablemente porque es rico y atractivo, y las mujeres suelen ser demasiado estúpidas como para resistirse a esa combinación —su abuelo hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Se pensará que eres una más de sus admiradoras que quiere acceso a sus millones.

Serena se estremeció. Darien Chiba debía ser terriblemente arrogante. Ser considerada tan cabeza hueca como para valorar a un hombre por su aspecto y su cartera le parecía un insulto.

—No creo…

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó su abuelo—. No quiero que pienses. Y él tampoco. No se te pide que pienses. Sólo se te pide que te acuestes con él cuando él lo desee. Y si te lo pregunta, simplemente le dices que deseas este matrimonio porque es uno de los solteros más cotizados del mundo y tú quieres volver a descubrir tus raíces griegas. E intenta no quemarlo con esa mirada que tienes. Un griego no quiere confrontación en su cama de matrimonio.

Serena sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. «¿Cama de matrimonio?», resonó en su cabeza. Hasta entonces no había pensado en las implicaciones más profundas de su matrimonio. Luego recordó lo que se decía de él. Si los medios no se equivocaban, tenía como tres queridas a la vez. No creía que tuviera ganas de compartir la cama con ella, dada su falta de interés en el compromiso. Y a ella le parecía muy bien. Siempre que depositase la suma de dinero en su cuenta todos los meses.

Si no hubiera sido porque su abuelo la hizo salir del helicóptero, se habría echado atrás y le habría pedido desesperadamente al piloto que la llevase de regreso.

Una figura borrosa parecía observarla desde la distancia. Y ella de pronto se sintió abrumada por la situación.

Con paso inseguro, tanto por aquella sensación terrorífica como por los tacones que había sido obligada a ponerse, avanzó por la plataforma.

Se tambaleó, y de no haber sido por unos brazos poderosos que la sujetaron, se habría caído.

Incómoda por la situación y en estado de shock, Serena dio las gracias. Aferrada a unos bíceps firmes, intentó recuperar el equilibrio. Vio una cara morena delante de ella, y por un momento, fijó su mirada en los ojos azul zafiro de aquel hombre. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, un calor en la pelvis. Y sintió que se ponía roja.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena tardó un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, puesto que aquel apellido hasta entonces le era poco familiar.

—¡Ponte de pie, muchacha! —el tono impaciente de su abuelo sobresaltó sus pensamientos—. A los hombres no les gusta que una mujer se quede agarrada a él. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, habla cuando se dirigen a ti! ¿De qué te ha servido esa educación tan cara que has recibido si no eres capaz de formar una sola oración?

Serena se sintió acalorada y humillada. Recuperó el equilibrio y echó una mirada a su rescatador.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No hace falta que se disculpe —dijo Darien con tono frío y medido.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó a su abuelo la hizo estremecer.

—Torpe… —su abuelo la miró impacientemente—. Aunque parezca mentira, cuando quiere, mi nieta sabe caminar. Pero como todas las mujeres, tiene la cabeza vacía.

Serena bajó la mirada para no mostrar la rabia que sentía.

Tenía que olvidarse del odio a su abuelo, a la familia Chiba, y de todo. Lo único que importaba era que Darien Chiba se casara con ella.

Fuese como fuese, tenía que salvar a su madre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era deslumbrante, pensó Darien mirando su cabello rubio caer como la seda, e impresionado por sus ojos celestes violaceos y la perfección de su cara. Bajó la mirada y descubrió un cuerpo igualmente perfecto, apenas tapado por un vestido. Piernas largas, pechos generosos…

Evidentemente la heredera de los Tsukino sabía lo que tenía que mostrar, lo que estaba en venta. Aunque se vendía por un precio muy alto, reflexionó cínicamente Darien.

La lascivia, primitiva y básica, se apoderó de él, sorprendiéndolo con su fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas, pero aquella chica definitivamente lo impresionaba.

De pronto, el acuerdo tenía otra dimensión. Ciertamente, tener a la nieta de Tsukino en su cama no sería un sacrificio.

Acostumbrado a la admiración y coqueteo de las mujeres, Darien se relajó, seguro del efecto que podía causar en ella.

Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que la nieta de Diamante no parecía interesada en lo que pensara de ella. La muchacha tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, y las manos apretadas.

¿Estaría asustada? ¿Enfadada?

La mirada de Darien se deslizó hacia la expresión de su abuelo. Aquel hombre era un chulo y un indeseable. Y en aquel momento el objeto de su ira era la chica. Sin saber por qué Darien deseó darle un puñetazo.

¿La estaría obligando a casarse?, se preguntó.

Pero se estaba precipitando en su juicio. Al fin y al cabo, era un hecho que la chica había heredado la codicia de su abuelo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a pedir una suma de dinero semejante todos los meses, cuando era la dueña de una incalculable fortuna? Y no podía atribuir ese detalle del acuerdo a su abuelo, porque ella era la única beneficiaría del dinero.

Irritado por toda la situación, Darien trató de abrir el diálogo.

—¿Su viaje ha sido bueno, señorita Tsukino?

La mujer no reaccionó al oír su nombre. ¿Preferiría la informalidad?, pensó Darien.

—¿Serena? —dijo.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella.

—Te he preguntado si el viaje ha sido bueno —sonrió él seductoramente.

Pero ella no lo vio, porque volvió a mirar el suelo.

—Ha sido bueno, gracias —respondió.

Darien notó su respiración agitada, y pensó que estaba bajo una inmensa presión.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era apartarla de la presencia de su abuelo.

—Caminemos juntos mientras los abogados discuten los detalles. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Ella se queda conmigo —dijo Diamante a la defensiva.

—¿El matrimonio propuesto tendrá lugar entre dos o tres personas? —preguntó Darien alzando una ceja—. ¿Piensas estar presente en nuestra noche de bodas? —se dirigió a Diamante.

La chica pareció sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Pero él la ignoró.

—Si conocieras mi reputación, preferirías no pelear conmigo, Chiba.

—Nunca me ha asustado una pelea —sonrió Darien haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia en la mirada de su padre—. Y si conocieras mi reputación, sabrías que mantengo en privado mis relaciones personales. Nunca me han gustado los grupos.

—Muy bien —respondió Diamante, conteniendo la furia—. No estaría mal que mi nieta conozca su nuevo hogar.

Diamante iba demasiado deprisa, pensó Darien. Pero la exclamación horrorizada de la chica lo distrajo de su respuesta a su abuelo.

—¿Mi nuevo hogar? ¿Éste va a ser nuestro hogar? ¿Quieres que viva aquí? —preguntó Serena.

Darien ocultó su irritación. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido se pasaban la vida de compras. Y aquélla no parecía diferente. Por lo que casi nunca las llevaba a la isla. No debería sorprenderlo la reacción de su futura esposa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría hacer una mujer con una suma tan sustanciosa de dinero si no tenía acceso a boutiques de diseño?

Darien achicó los ojos con desconfianza. Presentía que aquel acuerdo tenía algo raro. ¿Por qué la heredera del hombre más rico del planeta iba a querer casarse por dinero?

Miró a su abuelo. Recordó su fama de tacaño. Probablemente le restringiera los gastos. Seguramente por ello quería otra fuente de ingresos. Conocía a montones de mujeres para las que casarse con un hombre rico era una carrera. Si su abuelo no le daba todo lo que quería, tenía que buscarse otro hombre que pagase sus facturas. Y por el horror que había manifestado ante la idea de vivir alejada de las tiendas, esas facturas serían grandes.

Sintió una punzada de desprecio, pero la ignoró. No comprendía por qué se sorprendía de la codicia de aquella mujer.

—También tengo casas en Atenas, París y Nueva York. Así que si te preocupa no poder hacer uso de mi tarjeta de crédito, puedes quedarte tranquila.

La chica tenía los ojos fijos en el mar y no pareció escucharlo. Darien reprimió su irritación. ¿Por qué diablos aquella mujer no decía nada?

Poco acostumbrado a que las mujeres no tuvieran interés en él, decidió estar con ella a solas cuanto antes.

—¿No te gusta la isla? —preguntó en tono de conversación trivial.

—Hay mucho mar.

Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba Darien.

—Es lo que ocurre si vives en una isla. Todas las habitaciones de mi mansión dan al mar o a la piscina.

Lo volvió a decepcionar su reacción. Se puso totalmente pálida.

—Mi nieta está un poco mareada después del viaje —señaló su abuelo.

Darien volvió a sentirse irritado por la intervención del hombre. ¿Nunca la dejaría hablar por sí misma? Si había sido educada en Inglaterra, estaría acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Llevaré a la señorita Tsukino a ver la isla mientras ustedes empiezan la reunión… No tardaré en estar con ustedes —dijo Darien, sabiendo que sin su firma no podrían cerrar el acuerdo.

Diamante Tsukino miró el reloj y respondió:

—Tengo que estar en Atenas dentro de dos horas. Quiero que se firme el acuerdo antes de irme.

Darien lo miró. ¿Por qué el viejo tenía tanta prisa?

Era evidente que tramaba algo.

Serenaa miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella. No se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado. Era alto, moreno, de hombros anchos y ojos azules. Tenía una cara agradable. Era muy atractivo. Y se conducía como si ni aquélla ni ninguna situación le diera inseguridad. Su autoridad era evidente.

Era imposible que aquello funcionase. Un hombre tan atractivo y poderoso jamás estaría a su alcance. Y era humillante saber que si su abuelo no le hubiera ofrecido aquel «incentivo» y no la hubiera vestido con aquella ropa ni se habría molestado en mirarla.

La idea de estar a solas con él la aterraba. ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿Qué tenían en común? Nada.

Y para peor, era evidente que él amaba el mar.

Serena miró el mar y de pronto la asaltaron los recuerdos. La fuerza de la explosión, los gritos de horror de los heridos y el agua helada que la había enterrado en una oscuridad tan aterradora que su recuerdo aún le impedía dormirse por la noche. Y luego recordó la imagen de un hombre moreno y fuerte, levantándola en brazos, salvándola.

De pronto, el precio de ayudar a su madre le pareció demasiado alto. Tendría que vivir rodeada de mar, algo que la aterraba. Con un hombre al que despreciaba.

Pero tenía que olvidarse de todo. Menos de la razón que la había llevado hasta allí.

Sabía perfectamente por qué su abuelo le había dado a la familia Chiba un plazo de dos horas. Tenía miedo de que, si la dejaba sola, hiciera algo que pudiera hacer que Darien decidiera no casarse con ella.

Y tenía razón. Ella era tan distinta de las mujeres a las que él estaría acostumbrado, que ni siquiera sabía caminar bien con tacones.

—Por lo que sé, no hay barrera lingüística alguna entre nosotros —dijo Darien mirándola—. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no has pronunciado apenas una palabra, ni me has dirigido una mirada.

Evidentemente, había herido su ego, pensó Serena. Al parecer, era lo único que le importaba. Que cayera a sus pies como las otras mujeres de cabeza hueca con las que se relacionaba. Darien se merecía todo aquello.

—Debes perdonarme —dijo ella—. Yo… Esta situación es un poco difícil para mí…

—Para mí también —dijo él—. Y no es de extrañar, dadas las circunstancias. No todos los días se casa uno con alguien a quien apenas conoce. Pero este matrimonio va a ser muy difícil si no te dignas a hablar conmigo.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Se supone que debo hablar con sinceridad?

—¿Y por qué crees que me he deshecho de tu abuelo?

Ella casi sonrió al recordar cómo él había menospreciado a su abuelo. Darien no era un cobarde al menos. De hecho era la primera persona que conocía que no se sentía intimidado por su abuelo, algo a su favor.

—Mi abuelo tiene miedo de que diga algo inapropiado. Él quiere fervientemente que se firme el acuerdo.

—¿Y tú, señorita Tsukino? ¿Cuánto deseas este acuerdo?

Ella se volvió a sentir ajena a aquel nombre. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por contestar.

—Quiero casarme contigo, si es eso lo que preguntas —ella alzó la barbilla.

El la miró cínicamente.

—No me dirás que has estado enamorada de mí toda tu vida, ¿no? ¿Qué has estado soñando con este momento desde que has nacido? —él le señaló un camino que iba a la playa—. Caminemos un rato.

Ella siguió su mirada. El mar se extendía a lo lejos, como un monstruo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

—¿Quieres que conversemos en el helipuerto? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

Ella se puso roja.

—No veo por qué tenemos que bajar hacia el mar…

—Me niego a tener una conversación contigo con tus guardaespaldas en el fondo del paisaje.

«¿Guardaespaldas?», pensó ella.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellos tres hombres hasta aquel momento, aunque debían haber estado en el helicóptero.

—Oh… Trabajan para mi abuelo.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Como heredera de Tsukino tienes que tener protección.

Serena casi se rió. ¿Quién querría proteger a una pobre desgraciada sin un céntimo, a una pobre infeliz que se mataba al trabajar? Pero evidentemente, él no sabía nada de su vida real.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó mirando a dos hombres que había cerca.

—Me temo que los miembros de mi seguridad también están alerta. Digamos que el aterrizaje de Tsukino en la isla crea cierta inquietud.

Ella miró su espalda ancha y se preguntó por qué necesitaría protección. Para ser un hombre de negocios, era muy atlético. Quizás se debiera a las horas dedicadas al ejercicio en la cama con mujeres.

—Mi abuelo crea tensión dondequiera que va —dijo ella sin pensar. Luego se dio cuenta y agregó—: Quiero decir…

—No sientas que tienes que excusarte conmigo. Tu abuelo es un hombre muy temido. Es parte de la fama que se ha hecho. Dirige a través del miedo.

Pero, ¿no tenía Darien la misma fama?

Serena miró a los guardaespaldas, se estremeció y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Caminemos por la playa —se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos que su abuelo había insistido en que llevase puestos—. Los zapatos de tacón no son para caminar por la arena —ella notó una mirada de asombro en él y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se había equivocado.

Seguramente las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado treparían montañas con tacones de aguja.

—Me gusta sentir la arena en los pies —improvisó Serena, maldiciéndose por su torpeza.

—Ten cuidado de no cortarte en las rocas —dijo él extendiendo la mano y dándosela—. Esos zapatos son deslumbrantes y te hacen unas piernas muy bonitas. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que son más apropiados para un club nocturno. Conozco unos cuantos, así que te prometo que tendrás oportunidad de usarlos.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué pensaría él si le dijera que jamás había estado en uno?, pensó.

¿Si se enteraba de que sus trabajos rara vez le dejaban una noche libre para esas indulgencias?

—Entonces, si no confías en mi abuelo, ¿por qué lo has invitado a tu isla? —ella quiso cambiar de tema.

Habían pasado la roca, pero él la seguía llevando de la mano.

—Este acuerdo es importante para mí por varias razones —la miró, pensativo—. Supongo que no pretenderás hacerme creer que no sabes nada acerca de la enemistad que existe entre nuestras familias, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sé de esa enemistad.

«Mi padre murió en el barco de tu padre. Mi madre y yo sufrimos heridas», pensó Serena. Pero intentó controlar sus emociones.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que, aunque mi abuelo quiera que lo haga, no estoy dispuesta a entrar en ningún juego. No puedo fingir algo que no siento —dijo ella fríamente—. Yo no coqueteo y me niego a fingir que este matrimonio es más que un acuerdo de negocios entre dos partes. Ambos conseguimos algo que queremos.

—¿Y qué es exactamente, señorita Tsukino?

—Dinero —dijo escuetamente—. Yo consigo dinero.

—Sin rodeos. Tú eres el único familiar del hombre más rico del planeta, pero quieres más —dijo Darien—. Lo que probablemente te convierta en la persona más avariciosa del mundo. Dime, Serena, ¿cuánto dinero es suficiente para ti?

Estaban en la playa; Serena de espaldas al mar que brillaba con el calor del verano, estaba mirando a Darien.

—Dada tu fortuna, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Tú ya tienes una empresa que consigue ganancias millonarias. Y no obstante quieres lo que pertenece a mi abuelo…

—Exacto. Pero yo no voy a llegar a tanto como tú para lograrlo. Estás dispuesta a atarte a tu peor enemigo por dinero. A un nombre al que odias claramente.

Ella se sobresaltó. Evidentemente, había mostrado demasiado sus sentimientos.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—No hace falta que lo digas. Es evidente por el brillo de tus ojos, por el modo en que te refrenas y por todas las cosas que no dices.

Serena apenas podía respirar. Su abuelo le había advertido que aquel hombre era muy listo, y ella no le había hecho caso. Había pensado que todo era parte de su plan. Pero tenía razón. Darien era listo, peligroso, y un oponente de la talla de su abuelo.

—No te odio —mintió ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Te advierto que prefiero la sinceridad, aunque sea desagradable. Acabas de admitir que estás dispuesta a casarte con un hombre que odias por dinero. Entonces, ¿qué clase de persona eres?

Ella tuvo que controlarse. ¡Si hubiera sabido él para qué necesitaba el dinero, no la habría juzgado tan ligeramente!

Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Digamos que estoy más que satisfecha con la parte económica de este acuerdo.

Su acusación era tan injusta, que por un momento estuvo tentada de revelar la verdad. Y si Darien se enteraba de lo poco que la apreciaba su abuelo se daría cuenta de que había un motivo más siniestro por detrás de aquel acuerdo.

Darien había intuido que su abuelo perseguía la venganza.

—Bueno, tú estás dispuesto a casarte con la nieta de tu peor enemigo sólo para conseguir su empresa… Así que, ¿qué clase de persona eres?

—Lo suficientemente rica como para poder comprarte —respondió fríamente mientras la miraba—. Tu opinión de mí es tan baja como la mía sobre ti, lo que nos hace tal para cual. Será un cambio agradable no tener que seducir a una mujer cuando vuelva a casa cansado de un día de trabajo en la oficina. Quizás me siente bien el matrimonio, después de todo.

—No podrías seducirme aun si lo intentases —dijo ella, furiosa por su arrogancia—. Y para tu información, no estoy ni remotamente interesada en conocer tus asombrosas técnicas en la cama. Eso no tiene nada que ver con este matrimonio.

—¿No? —él sonrió y se acercó más a Serena.

Ella sintió la irradiación del calor de su cuerpo. Y se preguntó cómo haría para aguantar vivir en Grecia. La atmósfera era tan opresiva que ella apenas podía respirar.

—Éste es un acuerdo de negocios —le recordó ella, y vio el brillo en los ojos de Darien.

—Un acuerdo de negocios… —repitió él—. Dime… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los niños, señorita Tsukino?

Ella sintió que el calor aumentaba. Se puso colorada de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Una pregunta muy sensata —respondió él—. Dado que la concepción de un bebé está precedida generalmente de actividad sexual, con o sin asombrosas técnicas en la cama, dime, ¿incluye tu acuerdo de negocios la actividad sexual?

En estado de shock por el tono íntimo de su voz, y la dirección repentina que había tomado la conversación, Serena abrió los ojos y exclamó:

—Yo… Yo no…

—¿No? —la miró con dureza—. Sin embargo de eso se trata este acuerdo. Dime, señorita Tsukino, ¿cómo ves exactamente este «acuerdo de negocios»? ¿Piensas traer el maletín a mi cama?

Ella respiró profundamente al asaltarla todo tipo de imágenes.

Ella se había convencido de que aquello podía ser un acuerdo claro y directo, en el que él podría vivir su vida y ella la suya. La idea de la relación sexual había pasado por su cabeza brevemente, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera la noción de sexo con un hombre al que no conocía había sido algo abstracto. Irreal.

Pero cara a cara no había nada irreal en Darien Chiba. Era un hombre que irradiaba poder sexual. Y el acuerdo sexual ya no lo vio claro.

Por un momento se olvidó del mar y de su abuelo y se concentró en la realidad de meterse entre las sábanas con aquel hombre griego de sangre caliente.

—Un maletín, no. Pero no nos involucraremos emocionalmente. Tendré sexo contigo porque eso es lo que pide el contrato, pero no dice nada de que tenga que disfrutar de la experiencia —ella lo miró—. Y está bien así —agregó, como si tuviera miedo de que él agregase su disfrute a la lista del acuerdo.

—¿Tendrás sexo conmigo? —Darien la miró, fascinado.

Serena cerró los ojos. El problema era que él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres que esperaban ser seducidas, mientras que ella no lo esperaba. Nunca había estado interesada en el sexo. Cuando había descubierto que no podía tener hijos había enterrado esa parte de ella. Y ya no le importaba. Los pocos besos que había intercambiado en la adolescencia la habían convencido de que no valía la pena.

Serena suspiró y dijo:

—Oye… No es algo personal —quiso salvar su ego, por si él lo había visto herido—. Esto no es algo personal. Simplemente no tendremos ese tipo de matrimonio. Y está bien. Lo digo en serio… Es así como lo quiero.

—Claramente, siempre has tenido relaciones sexuales malísimas.

Ella se puso colorada y desvió la mirada, para recuperar el control.

Tal vez debiera decirle en aquel momento que jamás había tenido una relación sexual, pero era muy violento mostrarle que a los veintidós años era aún virgen. Cuando llegase el momento, intentaría disimular su falta de experiencia.

—Así que estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo y tener relaciones sexuales de negocios… Interesante privilegio… Debo admitir que es algo nuevo para mí. He de decir que jamás había tenido que pagar por sexo.

—Por supuesto. Las mujeres andan a tu alrededor esperando que te gastes tu dinero en ellas y a cambio fingen que te encuentran atractivo… Si eso no es pagar por sexo… Y en este caso no estás pagando por sexo, estás pagando por la empresa de mi abuelo.

Darien se quedó perplejo al escuchar aquella interpretación sobre su vida amorosa. Y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco al verlo. ¡Su ego era inmenso! Evidentemente pensaba que las mujeres estaban con él porque era irresistible.

—Eres un hombre rico, Darien —dijo ella, usando su nombre de pila como él usaba el suyo—. No me digas que soy la primera mujer interesada en tu dinero…

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Digamos que eres la primera mujer terriblemente rica interesada en él. Y me pregunto por qué.

—A lo mejor es que me gusta derrochar el dinero —respondió Serena.

Casi se rió al escucharse. La verdad era que no habría sabido cómo gastar el dinero si lo hubiera tenido. Había vivido toda la vida economizando, y para ella era algo tan natural como respirar. El vestido que llevaba era la primera prenda nueva que se ponía desde hacía años, y había sido porque su abuelo se había puesto furioso al verla con su vaquero y había ordenado que le llevasen tres vestidos. Pero aun así no la habían dejado elegir el que más le gustaba, sino el que mostraba más.

—Me parece que mi sinceridad te ofende —dijo ella—. Pero quizás pueda recordarte que tú mismo entras en este matrimonio por cuestiones de negocios. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a sacrificar tu soltería por una vida de hombre casado?

—¿Y quién dice que eso sea sacrificar mi vida de soltero? Te advierto que tengo una energía sexual muy potente. Como nuestra vida sexual va a ser claramente muy aburrida, tendré que buscar diversión en otra parte. Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio por recuperar Industrias Tsukino, la empresa que tu abuelo le robó a mi familia.

—No sé de qué hablas. Industrias Tsukino pertenece a mi abuelo y siempre ha sido así.

—No es verdad. Y si esperas que me crea que no sabes la historia del enfrentamiento entre nuestras familias, realmente me subestimas. Si querías sinceridad, seamos sinceros.

Ella tragó saliva. No lo subestimaba. Simplemente estaba sorprendida por aquella noticia.

—¿Quieres decir que nuestros abuelos eran socios?

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que no lo sabías? —respondió él achicando los ojos.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Mi abuelo se niega a hablar de negocios con las mujeres —y no mentía.

Su abuelo despreciaba a las mujeres, sobre todo a las mujeres inglesas. Era la razón por la que había desheredado a su madre y a ella.

—He oído rumores, pero nada concreto —insistió Serena—. ¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo le arrebató el negocio a tu abuelo?

—Así empezó la disputa —Darien la miró—. Él mintió y engañó hasta que mi abuelo tuvo que darle la empresa a él. Así que ya ves, Serena. Quiero casarme contigo para recuperar lo que es mío por derecho. Y así se termina esta historia.

Serena lo miró, estupefacta.

¿Qué diría Darien si supiera la verdad? Que la historia no había terminado.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Pálida y sintiéndose muy desgraciada, Serena temblaba vestida de novia. No se sentía como una novia.

A pesar de la alianza que llevaba en el dedo, todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello.

Hacía sólo quince días desde que lo había visto en la isla. Y desde entonces había habido una actividad frenética. Abogados trabajando día y noche, papeles firmados, organización de la boda del siglo.

Para Serena la ceremonia había sido una pesadilla. No había imaginado la atracción que aquel evento sería para la prensa, que siempre habían estado fascinados por Darien Chiba. Y el hecho de que se hubiera casado con la nieta de su enemigo había sido una noticia bomba. Los flashes no habían dejado de brillar, pidiéndole una mirada, una sonrisa, así todo el tiempo.

La presencia de su abuelo en la boda había despertado mucho interés, puesto que éste no solía aparecer en público. Y todos querían ver el encuentro entre Chiba y Tsukino.

Serena no quería despertar el interés de la prensa, y no había levantado la vista del suelo. No quería que los periodistas empezaran a hurgar en su vida. No quería que nada impidiese aquella boda y la operación de su madre.

Se había puesto el vestido de novia que su abuelo le había dado y había intentado representar el papel de heredera de Tsukino, algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando tomó consciencia de que estaban casados, sintió un gran alivio.

Varias veces había pensado que aquélla no era una boda como debía ser. Pero ella no había tenido expectativas de boda, así que tampoco se había sentido decepcionada.

—Podrías intentar parecer una novia excitada en lugar de alguien a quien se ha llevado a la tortura, ¿no crees? —le dijo Darien—. Esto es lo que querías, después de todo. Te has hecho multimillonaria. Sonríe.

Serena agarró la copa que le ofreció el camarero, agradecida, y bebió. Su desprecio por Darien Chiba aumentaba cada vez más. Era frío, horrible. Ella al menos se sentía incómoda con la situación. Pero a él no parecía importarle que ni siquiera se gustasen.

De acuerdo, ella se casaba por dinero. Pero lo hacía porque estaba desesperada, no como él. Darien ya tenía una empresa. ¡Era asquerosamente avaricioso por querer dos!

Era como su abuelo. Rico, exitoso, codicioso.

Decidió que una copa de champán podría ayudarla. No solía beber alcohol. Pero necesitaba adormecer los sentidos para soportar aquello.

—Yo no esperaba todo esto…

—Se llama boda —le dijo Darien, sonriendo a una mujer deslumbrante que lo había mirado—. Y es una de las cosas por las que has firmado el acuerdo. Disfrútala. Cuesta mucho dinero.

El dinero. Hacía bien Darien en recordárselo.

Serena tomó otro sorbo de champán. Lo que tenía que hacer era recordar el dinero. Nada más. No importaba que se sintiera la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Lo que importaba era que por fin, su querida madre recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba.

Serena miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Estaba relajado, como si todos los días se casara con una extraña. Era el tipo de hombre por el que se morían las mujeres. Sofisticado, caprichoso, y tan terriblemente rico que jamás comprendería lo que podría sentirse siendo pobre. Lo que era necesitar tan desesperadamente el dinero como para hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

El traje le quedaba perfecto, resaltando sus anchos hombros, su complexión atlética. Y se movía con la seguridad de alguien que ha vivido con cubertería de plata toda la vida.

No había vivido nunca la pobreza ni la dureza de la vida.

¿Cómo iba a poder comprender lo que la había llevado a aquel momento?

De pronto sintió miedo de que se arrepintiese de su acuerdo y no le diera el dinero. Debía haber ido al banco, pensó.

Lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Han transferido el dinero a mi cuenta? —en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió.

—Me extraña que no te hayas ido de la fiesta para empezar a gastarlo…

Serena se relajó, y se dijo que la opinión de Darien no debía importarle. No estaba en posición de criticarla por querer dinero.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Sólo eso valía más que lo que ella gastaba en todo un año.

—¿Y la empresa de mi abuelo?

—Ahora me pertenece, junto con una gran cantidad de deudas y problemas con la plantilla. Así que estaré muy ocupado arreglando sus problemas en el futuro. Me temo que eso demorará nuestra luna de miel, _pethimou._

«¿Luna de miel?», pensó Serena. Lo miró.

—No… No pensaba que tendríamos una luna de miel…

—Los amantes tienen luna de miel. Y se supone que nosotros lo somos. Pero de momento, no tengo tiempo para una esposa. Así que no habrá luna de miel.

Serena respiró, aliviada. Una luna de miel habría sido insoportable.

Con suerte, Darien estaría tan ocupado que no tendría tiempo para ella y podrían llevar vidas separadas.

Serena miró el jardín que era escenario del banquete, observando el glamour y el lujo. Habían venido invitados de todo el mundo para asistir a la boda de Darien Chiba, y adonde mirase había mujeres ricas y elegantes, y hombres poderosos y seguros.

¿Se notaría que ella no pertenecía a ese círculo a pesar de ser la esposa de Chiba y la nieta de Tsukino? ¿Qué no tenía un céntimo? ¿Qué trabajaba de camarera para ganar dinero extra?

Pero ahora tenía dinero, se recordó, llevándose la copa a los labios. Gracias a su marido ahora era una mujer muy rica. En los papeles. En la realidad el dinero ya estaba gastado. Había firmado un acuerdo con el banco de manera que el dinero era transferido inmediatamente para pagar los gastos médicos de su madre.

—Me pregunto qué estás planeando —le dijo Darien—. Tienes aspecto de mujer que está tramando algo.

—Yo… No… no estoy tramando nada.

—¿No? Entonces serás la primera mujer que no lo hace.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Darien levantó una mano y le quitó una horquilla del cabello.

Ella exclamó al ver que su pelo caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He pagado por ti. Y has sido muy cara, _ágape mou_. Por lo tanto tengo derecho a usarte como quiera.

Serena casi se atraganta de rabia.

—Tú no eres mi dueño…

—Oh, sí, lo soy. Soy tu dueño, Serena. De cada una de tus partes. Soy el dueño de tu pelo sedoso y de esos ojos increíbles que casi me convencen de que eres inocente aunque sé que eres una mujer codiciosa. Soy dueño de ese cuerpo fabuloso que debes haber usado en numerosas ocasiones para convencer a los hombres de que gastasen su dinero en ti. Soy dueño de todo, Serena. El acuerdo que firmamos ha sido una compra por mi parte.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Me haces sentir una… una…

—¿Una prostituta? Supongo que es difícil ver la diferencia, pero tú estás satisfecha con la carrera que has elegido, ¿y quién puede culparte? Hay formas peores de ganar una suma sustancial de dinero.

—¡Yo no soy promiscua! —exclamó Serena, furiosa.

—No me extraña, con lo que cobras… —dijo él mirándola cínicamente—. Sabes muy bien cómo ser exclusividad de un hombre. Sólo pueden permitírselo los más ricos.

—Te odio —respondió Serena, ofendida.

—Es posible —él sonrió—. Pero necesitas mi dinero, _pethi mou_, lo que dice mucho de tu personalidad, ¿no crees?

Serena se sintió tentada de decirle exactamente por qué necesitaba su dinero, pero se reprimió el pronto y las ganas de darle un bofetón y se quedó mirándolo.

No podía decírselo.

Serena se puso de pie, decidida a poner distancia entre ellos, pero unos dedos bronceados le rodearon la cintura.

—Si vas a hacer una escena, piénsatelo nuevamente —le aconsejó Darien—. Ahora eres mi esposa y espero que te comportes como tal. Éste no es momento ni lugar para pataletas. Todo el mundo te está mirando. Siéntate.

Serena intentó soltarse, pero él apretó más la mano en su cintura. Y ella se volvió a sentar en la silla preguntándose cómo diablos iba a hacer para sobrevivir a la siguiente hora con aquel hombre, y menos a toda una vida con él.

Serena alzó la mirada y se encontró con una atractiva morena mirándola.

—Ahora comprendo lo que quieres decir con eso de que la gente nos mira. Esa mujer parece disgustada —dijo a Darien, mirándolo de lado—. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que a ella le gustaría estar sentada donde estoy yo?

Darien fijó los ojos en la mujer en cuestión y sonrió.

—Unas cuantas mujeres querrían estar sentadas donde estás tú, así que deberías considerarte afortunada.

—¿Ni siquiera te importa que esté disgustada? —dijo Serena—. Realmente no tienes sentimientos. Tal vez estuviese enamorada de ti, y le hayas roto el corazón.

—Curioso… Jamás habría pensado que eras una persona romántica. Después de todo, te acabas de casar para tener más dinero… ¿Es que vas a decirme que crees en el amor?

—Evidentemente, esa mujer está disgustada…

—Tú también lo estarías si vieras amenazar tu glamuroso estilo de vida. Relájate. Su afecto está basado en mi cartera. Sus heridas serán curadas por el próximo hombre rico que la mire.

Serena lo miró, estupefacta.

—¿Con qué tipo de gente te has pasado la vida? ¿De dónde sacas una opinión tan baja de las mujeres?

—¿De gente como tú, quizás?

Serena tuvo que callarse. No podía contradecirlo.

—Será mejor que no finjamos que creemos en cuentos de hadas ni en el amor. Evidentemente, tú no crees en ellos, si no, no estarías sentada aquí ahora.

Serena miró su plato, y luego se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Darien encima de la suya. Alzó la mirada, e inmediatamente fue hechizada por el brillo seductor de sus ojos azules. Era una mirada que anticipaba algo. Y por un momento ella se sintió presa y no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella sexualidad.

Él tenía algo que ella jamás había conocido. Un magnetismo…

Darien se inclinó hacia Serena y ella contuvo la respiración.

—Mi madre va a venir a vernos y a hablar contigo —murmuró Darien suavemente al oído. Sus dedos morenos jugaron con un mechón de cabello de Serena—. Y tú no dirás nada que pueda disgustarla, ¿has comprendido? Para ella estamos locos el uno por el otro. Un solo movimiento en falso de tu parte y el dinero deja de llegarte.

Serena se estremeció. Aquel tono implacable contrastaba con el brillo seductor de sus ojos.

—Seguramente sabrá que esto es un acuerdo de negocios… —murmuró ella—. Nos hemos conocido hace sólo dos semanas.

—Mi madre es una romántica —sonrió Darien—. Cree que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ella cree que esto termina con el enfrentamiento entre las familias.

Serena apenas podía respirar cuando él estaba tan cerca. Tragó saliva y luego se giró para saludar a la mujer que se había acercado a ellos mientras estaban hablando. Se la había presentado brevemente antes de la ceremonia, pero nada más. Y Serena había estado muy nerviosa para prestarle atención.

Su madre era otro miembro de la familia Chiba, responsable de la muerte de su padre como todos, desde su punto de vista.

Diandra Chiba miró a los recién casados con ternura y orgullo. Y de pronto Serena sintió que no podía odiarla, ni la podía ver como a una enemiga. Era simplemente la madre de alguien. Una madre asistiendo a la boda de su amado hijo. Orgullosa. Nerviosa.

—Estás muy guapa, Serena —dijo la mujer—. Tu madre habría estado muy orgullosa de ti si hubiera podido verte…

El que le recordase que su madre ni siquiera sabía que se había casado le rompió el corazón. Su madre se habría horrorizado de saber que se había casado y con quién.

Incapaz de hablar por un momento, sabiendo que no podía revelar que su madre estaba viva, Serena luchó con un torbellino de emociones que amenazaban con salir al exterior.

—Éste es un día muy feliz para nuestras familias. Me alegro de que tu abuelo haya venido hoy —su madre se sentó en una silla cerca de Serena—. Todos quieren tener a la familia cerca en el día de su boda.

«¿Familia?», pensó Serena. Su madre no estaba enterada de su boda. Y a su abuelo lo había conocido hacía dos semanas, nunca habían tenido relación en el pasado y jamás la tendrían.

Tuvo que reprimirse para no decir que su abuelo no era su familia. Había mucho en juego. Si descubrían que su madre estaba viva y que su abuelo las había desheredado, adivinarían que aquella boda era una venganza.

Se sintió culpable por engañar a la madre de Darien y cambió de tema.

—No sabía que Darien tenía una familia tan grande —comentó Serena.

Mirase donde mirase, había hermanas, primos y tías abrazándolo y niños esperando trepar a su regazo.

Su madre sonrió y dijo:

—Ahora son tu familia también —la mujer agarró la mano de Serena—. No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. Creí que Darien no sacrificaría nunca su vida de soltero por una chica. Había perdido las esperanzas de que encontrase a alguien que lo mereciera.

Al ver que la mujer estaba sinceramente conmovida, Serena se sintió incómoda. No podía fingir…

—Mi madre es una romántica —dijo Darien, dejando a los niños de la familia y dirigiéndose a los mayores—. Sólo sueña con finales felices… —hubo una mirada de advertencia a Serena.

—Siempre he soñado con tener nietos —confesó su madre—. Como supongo que lo ha hecho tu abuelo.

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Aquello era lo que jamás podría darle…

Cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no debía importarle lo que quería la familia Chiba, que los odiaba, al igual que odiaba a su abuelo y a todo lo griego, porque representaba todo lo que había arruinado la vida de su madre.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel cargo de conciencia?

Darien observó a su flamante esposa. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres interesadas en su dinero, pero Serena ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir ningún otro interés. Era lo único que le había preguntado, si el dinero había sido transferido a su cuenta.

Había estado desesperada toda la ceremonia, ansiosa, angustiada, pálida. Hasta el punto de que había empezado a preguntarse si no le pasaba algo serio a su consorte.

Cualquiera que hubiera pensado que necesitaba el dinero. Pero él sabía que no era más que codicia.

Consciente de que su madre los seguía mirando, Darien intentó sacar un tema de conversación que les interesara a los dos.

—Dime, ¿cuál será tu primera compra con tu nueva riqueza? ¿Mil pares de zapatos de diseño? ¿Un yate? ¿Un caballo de carrera o dos?

Serena levantó la mirada de su plato de comida intacto y lo miró:

—¿Cómo dices?

Por primera vez él notó sus ojeras. No debía haber dormido.

—Te estaba preguntando cómo vas a gastar mi dinero —repitió Darien, dándose cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado—. Creo que debería saber algo por lo menos de mi esposa.

—Oh —ella dudó—. Yo… No lo sé todavía. Supongo que… iré de compras.

Tendría que comprar hasta hartarse para poder gastar aquella suma de dinero, pensó Darien. Y evidentemente, le llevaría mucho tiempo gastarlo, por lo que no vería mucho a su esposa.

Extendió la mano, se puso de pie y dijo:

—Es hora de que te empieces a ganar ese dinero. Se supone que tenemos que bailar.

—¿Bailar? ¿Tú y yo?

—El novio y la novia deben bailar, según la tradición.

Sin darle tiempo a discutir, tiró de ella hacia él y le sonrió.

Ella se sorprendió de aquel gesto.

—Es hora de que le demos al público lo que ha estado esperando, pethi mou.

La llevó a la pista de baile rodeándole la cintura, un afectuoso gesto de cara a los invitados. Pero él sospechaba que si la soltaba, ella huiría.

Serena lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Sonríeme como si yo fuera el único hombre en el mundo —le ordenó Darien suavemente cuando la situó en el medio de la pista y se dispuso a bailar—. Somos el centro de atención y no quiero decepcionar a los invitados.

—Esto es ridículo. Creí que habíamos acordado que no jugaríamos juegos. Que seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—En privado, sí. Pero al mundo exterior hay que darle la impresión adecuada. Mi madre necesita pensar que este matrimonio es real, el mercado financiero necesita pensar que este matrimonio es real. Así que les vamos a hacer pensar que lo es…

Por un momento, él se fijó en la forma perfecta de su boca, y olvidó lo que estaba diciendo del mercado financiero. Vio cómo se entreabrían sus labios, suaves y delicados.

Su cuerpo se tensó en una reacción masculina primitiva al ver el movimiento nervioso de su lengua, un gesto de vulnerabilidad.

—Te estás engañando. Nadie que nos esté mirando pensará que somos más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Darien desvió la mirada de su boca.

—Entonces, habrá que probarles que se equivocan —sin pensarlo, Darien la apretó contra él con un movimiento posesivo, y notó que ella se estremecía al sentir su cuerpo.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre los dos. Darien respiró profundamente, sorprendido por la inesperada fuerza de aquella sensación. Fue como si sus cuerpos hubieran reconocido algo que ellos no habían sido capaces de notar.

La fragancia suave de Serena embriagó sus sentidos y seducía su mente para que se olvidase de todo, excepto de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

No hablaron ninguno de los dos, pero él vio que ella respiraba irregularmente, notó que las pupilas de aquellos increíbles ojos celestevioláceo se dilataban al sentir aquella atmósfera opresiva.

La sintió temblar y entonces tomó conciencia de lo frágil que era. La primera vez que la había visto, ella había mostrado un escote generoso y un cuerpo formidable. Pero se había equivocado en su primera impresión. El resto de Serena era delicado y frágil.

Darien puso su mano en la espalda de Serena. Al parecer, a su libido no le importaba que ella fuera una mujer codiciosa. Pero, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Codiciosa o no, era increíblemente hermosa, y tenía que alegrarse de que su flamante esposa tuviera sus compensaciones. Mientras no tuvieran que mantener grandes conversaciones, la noche que los esperaba distaba mucho de ser aburrida, pensó él.

Desde que le había soltado el cabello, éste caía como un telón de seda sobre su espalda. Y él se vio tentado de hundir su cara en aquella fragancia sedosa.

Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

—¿No es asombroso? ¿Qué nuestros cuerpos puedan sentir algo que nuestras mentes no quieren registrar?

Ella puso una mano en el pecho de Darien como para separarse de él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, sí lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos están mirando todos…

—Para ser una persona inescrupulosa, pareces demasiado sensible —murmuró él, rodeándola con la otra mano y apretándola más contra él—. ¿Cómo es que te preocupa lo que piense la gente?

—No me gusta que me miren, simplemente.

Él se rió burlonamente.

—Entonces, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Toda mi vida me han estado mirando.

Otras parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile y Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que ella apenas se estaba moviendo, sino que estaba aferrada a él como si fuera a caerse.

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella vulnerabilidad?

Tuvo que recordarse que aquel matrimonio era el fruto de su falta de principios. Su vulnerabilidad debía ser parte de su representación para cazar hombres ricos. La verdad era que ella era una mujer especuladora, manipuladora, que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por acumular dinero.

—No voy a dejarte marchar. Tú has firmado por esto cuando has aceptado casarte conmigo por mi dinero.

—No he firmado para hacer representaciones públicas.

—Has aceptado ser mi esposa, con todos los detalles. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, pethi mou! Creo que te has enceguecido tanto con mi dinero, que no has visto el resto del trato. Creo que sólo has pensado en el dinero…

Darien notó que ella se ponía rígida. Notó el pulso en su cuello, la tensión emanando de su delicioso cuerpo. Y volvió a excitarse.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que la heredera de Tsukino era fría?

Podía ser inglesa y reservada en la superficie, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que en sus venas corría una sangre caliente griega que le aseguraría una vida sexual muy entretenida.

Darien bajó la cabeza, tan cerca de la boca de Serena que sus labios casi se tocan.

—Has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Tú también has conseguido lo que querías: la empresa de mi abuelo.

—La empresa de mi padre —la corrigió Darien suavemente, deslizando su mano hacia el cuello de Serena—. Y eso sólo era parte de lo que quería. Ahora es el momento de tomar el resto.

Darien bajó la cabeza y la besó, algo que había estado deseando desde que la había visto en la isla. Con aquel beso le demostraba a la heredera de Tsukino qué había entregado por dinero. Quería demostrarle que la codicia tenía un precio.

Su boca era tibia y suave, y los sentidos de Darien explotaron, haciéndole perder el control. Sintió un calor en sus partes bajas, y un ardiente deseo se apoderó de él.

La apretó más para satisfacer aquel deseo de poseerla. Pero aquello no hizo más que aumentar el deseo.

Estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir cada leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Sentía que Serena temblaba en sus brazos. Vio el shock en sus ojos violeta. Luego los cerró, y apoyó sus dedos en el pecho de la camisa de él como buscando sujeción.

El último pensamiento de Darien fue que aquello no era como lo había planeado.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que se apartase, que cortase aquello. Pero aquella boca suave y delicada embriagaba sus sentidos y no lo dejaba separarse de ella. Al contrario, quería más.

Decidió llenarse de ella. Su fragancia era intoxicante; no lo dejaba respirar. Y la sangre en su cabeza golpeaba nublándole la razón. El deseo se apoderó totalmente de él. Lo consumía un fuego que jamás había experimentado, y él se adentraba más y más en sus llamas.

Como a la distancia, oyó un suave gemido de asombro y de deseo, y ese leve sonido fue suficiente para romper el hechizo sensual con el que ella lo había envuelto.

Darien dejó de besarla, turbado. Por primera vez sabía lo que era perder totalmente el control.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Él siempre se había considerado un hombre disciplinado. Entonces, ¿por qué había perdido el control?

Su cuerpo todavía anhelaba el de Serena, y su sexo se quejaba de excitación.

La idea de que ella lo excitase tanto lo molestaba, y quería recuperar la racionalidad. Encontrar alguna explicación para aquello.

La miró. No era como para sorprenderse. Su esposa podía ser cualquier cosa, pero indudablemente era hermosa. Y proyectaba un aire de vulnerabilidad e inocencia muy tentadores para un macho griego, se dijo. No habría sido humano si no hubiera reaccionado.

La solución estaba en llevarla a la cama. Las mujeres no solían interesarles más de una o dos noches, aunque fuesen hermosas. Después de eso, sería capaz de pensar con claridad y seguir adelante.

Agarró la muñeca de Serena y la llevó hacia la salida sin decir nada.

Y para que los invitados no dudasen de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, la levantó en brazos y le dio otro beso. Sonrió a su madre, que estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas del brazo de su padre, y salió hacia el jardín en dirección a la limusina que los estaba esperando.

Serena no se movió. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, como si estuviera resignada. Y nuevamente él se sintió conmovido, un sentimiento que rápidamente quiso borrar de su corazón.

La dejó en el asiento de la limusina. «Una noche», se dijo.

La dejaría embarazada esa primera noche y eso sería todo. No tendría que volver a tocarla. Cada uno podría vivir su vida a partir de entonces.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena se sentó en el asiento de piel de la limusina e intentó controlar sus temblores. El asalto de Darien a sus sentidos le había demostrado que no se conocía en absoluto.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción, intentaba racionalizar lo que había pasado.

No había estado preparada para ese beso.

Había sido oscuro, excitante, terrible. Darien le había descubierto una parte de ella que no conocía.

Tenía ganas de tocarse los labios para ver si había cambiado algo, pero no se atrevía con Darien sentado a su lado. No quería que supiera lo que había causado en ella. Lo que le había hecho sentir.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Había besado a otros hombres y no había sentido nada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir lo que era un beso justamente con aquel nombre?

Serena abrió los ojos, aún sintiendo la humillación de que ni siquiera hubiera intentado apartarlo.

—¿Adónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—A algún sitio más íntimo —sonrió él—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer efectivo «el acuerdo de negocios» en otro nivel. Y para eso no necesito público.

Serena deseó estar en el banquete antes que allí.

—¿Es lejos?

—Vamos a mi casa de Atenas —respondió Darien quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata—. No es lejos. Pero no vas a dormirte, pethi mou, aunque estés agotada. Todavía te queda el resto del acuerdo por cumplir. Y después de ese beso me parece que nos espera una noche muy interesante.

Ella se estremeció, y notó un calor en la pelvis. Un deseo totalmente desconocido para ella la asaltó interiormente.

Serena vio el brillo burlón en los ojos de Darien, y tragó saliva.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—¿No? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Serena se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del asiento del coche, presa de un repentino pánico y una sensación más compleja, que no podía reconocer.

Hasta aquel momento no había considerado a Darien un hombre. Sólo un enemigo, y la solución a los problemas de su madre.

Hasta aquel beso.

El beso había despertado algo en ella. La había cambiado.

Por primera vez lo veía como a un hombre. Y por primera vez se veía como a una mujer.

Serena lo miró, como si fuera un conejo en una trampa. Darien estaba relajado. Parecía otro.

Debajo de su superficie sofisticada se escondía un hombre primitivo, oscuro y peligroso. Un cazador.

Atravesaron unos portones con apertura electrónica y se acercaron a una mansión rodeada de tierras.

Serena miró en silencio.

—Es enorme… —murmuró—. Y sólo eres tú…

Darien se rió.

—Pero, como has visto, tengo una familia extensa, a la que le suele dar por venir toda junta, y necesita espacio. También tengo reuniones de negocios aquí…

Serena miró a Darien y a la mansión alternativamente. ¿Le hacía falta tanto espacio? Ella solía vivir en una habitación pequeña.

—Espero que la casa venga con un plano… —inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver que Darien la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tú eres la nieta de un hombre muy rico. Tu abuelo tiene fama de tener casas muy lujosas. ¿Por qué te sorprende la mía?

Serena se mordió la lengua.

—Nunca me he adaptado fácilmente a los lugares nuevos —intentó arreglarlo.

—Por suerte, hay una sola habitación que necesitas encontrar, y ése es el dormitorio.

Serena se puso colorada. Darien la llevó en sus brazos.

—Puedo caminar…

—No lo hago por ti, ágape mou, sino para que los empleados vean que llevo a mi esposa en brazos.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego se dio cuenta de que un hombre como Darien tendría que tener personal doméstico. Si no, ¿cómo iba a hacer para llevar una casa como aquélla?

Darien entró en una habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó en el suelo. Luego abrió las ventanas de par en par. Su necesidad de aire fresco y distancia le causó una pena que ella no pudo descifrar. Al parecer, la representación había terminado.

¿Y ahora qué?

Miró la tensión en los hombros de Darien. No tenía actitud de amante.

—Oye… Ambos sabemos que esta situación es ridícula… No tenemos que hacer esto…

—Esto es parte de nuestro acuerdo —Darien se dio la vuelta—. ¿Qué sucede? —fue hacia ella—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Te has dado cuenta de repente de lo que has aceptado? —dijo él con dureza.

—Lo que hemos aceptado —lo corrigió ella, dando un paso atrás.

—Aceptamos un matrimonio —le recordó él, desabrochándose la camisa lentamente—. Y eso es lo que tendremos, señora Chiba —se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo con descuido.

Serena dio otro paso atrás y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la pared detrás. Que no había más sitio para alejarse.

Con gran esfuerzo desvió la mirada del pecho bronceado y musculoso que tenía delante.

Oyó el sonido de una cremallera que se bajaba, el crujir de seda que caía al suelo, y sus terminaciones nerviosas se erizaron.

En ese momento cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba desnudo, pero estaba decidida a no mirar.

—¿Y, señora Chiba?

Ella sintió que se acercaba.

—¿Estás preparada para satisfacer esta parte del acuerdo?

—¡No es posible que me desees! —exclamó Serena con los ojos cerrados aún—. Y yo ciertamente no te deseo.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Podía oler su fragancia. Embriagaba sus sentidos… Y sus piernas se debilitaron.

—He pagado una indecente suma de dinero por ti. Y espero que tú te lo ganes —le recordó él.

Serena abrió los ojos y se rió, incrédula:

—¿En el dormitorio?

—¿Dónde si no? Evidentemente, no necesito tu ayuda en la junta directiva…

Ella pensó frenéticamente en una excusa para escapar de aquella tensión sexual que no la dejaba pensar.

—Tú ya tienes una amante…

—Varias —confirmó él—. Pero no te preocupes que no me afectará en el funcionamiento contigo en la cama.

Ella se estremeció de excitación. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así con aquel hombre. Era un disparate.

—Oye… Estoy intentando ser sincera y la verdad es que no tenemos que hacer esto. Tú puedes ir a ver a tu amante, a mí no me importa…

—Pero mi amante no me dará hijos —le recordó él—. Y yo quiero tener hijos. Y ésta es la forma en que se hacen los niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Serena lo miró con un brillo de culpa en los ojos. Fue un error. Los ojos azules de Darien la atraparon. Aquellos ojos eran suficientes para que cualquier mujer se perdiera, pensó ella, mareada, tratando de recordar por qué no quería ir a la cama con él.

—Si estás nerviosa… Es posible que no me gustes como persona, pero ese beso nos ha demostrado que, a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, al menos físicamente hay una poderosa química entre nosotros.

—¿Química? —repitió Serena cuando pudo hablar—. ¿Piensas que hay química entre nosotros?

—Sé que la hay —Darien rodeó su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él—. Y tú también lo sabes. Deja de fingir que no la sientes.

Con un movimiento magistral, Darien le desabrochó el vestido y ella exclamó, asombrada, cuando cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo con unas braguitas de seda.

Se llevó las manos a los pechos desnudos, pero Darien le agarró las manos y las llevó hasta su cuello para que lo rodease. Luego la alzó en brazos.

—Éste no es el momento de cubrir lo que tienes de bueno —susurró con voz sensual Darien, llevándola a la cama y dejándola en el centro.

Antes de que Serena se pudiera mover, él se puso encima de ella.

—Tendrás muchos defectos, pero tu cuerpo es fabuloso —comentó Darien deslizando una mano bronceada sobre su cuerpo con torturadora lentitud, mientras la miraba con deseo—. Voy a serte sincero, _pethi mou_. Pensaba rechazar este acuerdo fuese cual fuese el incentivo. Hasta que te vi.

—¿Ibas a rechazarlo? —ella apenas podía hablar.

—Por supuesto —la miró con ojos burlones—. Se supone que tenemos que dar descendencia a nuestras familias, _ágape mou_. Y eso requiere cierta actividad de mi parte. Si no fueras atractiva, jamás habría aceptado este matrimonio. A pesar de los rumores que corren, soy extremadamente selectivo con las personas que llevo a la cama.

Ella lo miró. Su resistencia se pulverizó con la caliente sexualidad de la mirada de Darien.

—¿Me encuentras atractiva? ¿De verdad?

Ningún hombre la había mirado dos veces. Pero era cierto que ella había evitado toda relación con ellos, excepto alguna platónica.

—De verdad.

Serena miró el cuerpo desnudo de Darien. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo. Un hombre desnudo, excitado. Y la intimidaba.

Ahora que llegaba el momento, se sentía presa del pánico. Él había tenido razón. Ella no había pensado en nada de aquello, se dijo mientras él deslizaba la boca por su mejilla.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que podía fingir que tenía experiencia?

—Me desprecias —gimió Serena—. Me desprecias… Es imposible que me desees…

Cuando estaba pensando qué tenía que hacer, Darien giró con ella y la dejó debajo. Luego la besó.

Darien estaba tan acostumbrado a dirigir la situación que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era quedarse allí, y dejar que él hiciera todos los movimientos. Darien le mostraría el camino.

Como la vez anterior, ella se olvidó de todo al sentir su lengua en el interior de su boca, la exploración sexual que la estremecía por completo, y la dejaba arqueándose contra él. Sintió su mano deslizarse hacia abajo, acariciar un pezón y detenerse en su cadera.

Y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, su pelvis ardía, y sus sentidos estaban embriagados por el calor del empuje de su lengua.

Cuando ella pensó que no aguantaría más, Darien dejó de besarla. Con un gemido, deslizó su boca por su cuello, hasta que finalmente la posó en uno de sus pechos.

Al sentir la caricia de su lengua, ella gimió, sorprendida, volviéndose loca con aquella sensación. Cuando él se metió un pecho en la boca, ella arqueó las caderas en un intento desesperado por aplacar el ardor que albergaba en la pelvis.

—Tienes unos pechos increíbles… —gimió Darien—. Fue lo único que noté cuando nos conocimos.

Una parte de su cerebro registró aquello, pero ella no era capaz de reaccionar de ningún modo más que con una exclamación.

Ella quería más.

—Darien… —dijo entre gemidos.

Él sonrió triunfalmente.

—Y la otra cosa que me gusta de ti es que debajo de esa apariencia remilgada, eres muy caliente. ¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir que eras inglesa y fría?

Serena no pudo contestar porque en aquel momento él separó sus piernas con un gesto posesivo, y se concentró en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Con una mezcla de shock y vergüenza por estar desnuda delante de un hombre por primera vez, y con un placer tan aterrador que apenas podía respirar, Serena se reprimió un gemido de resistencia. Darien se opuso a la reacción instintiva de Serena de cerrar las piernas, y la sujetó firmemente. Usó su lengua con tal maestría que la hizo sollozar, extasiada. No podía creer que él le estuviera haciendo aquello y que ella lo estuviera animando.

—Darien… —abrumada por la explosión de sensaciones que él le había arrancado, se arqueó de deseo, y apretó los dedos agarrando la sábana—. Darien…

Él se irguió levemente y la miró con satisfacción.

—Definitivamente, no eres fría —murmuró, agarrándole la muñeca cuando ella quiso taparse con la sábana—. No… De ninguna manera. No te vas a cubrir hasta que te lo diga… Y no he terminado de mirarte.

Su mirada le dio más calor. Y él le puso una pierna áspera encima de las suyas cuando ella se movió para aliviar el ardor que amenazaba con consumir su cuerpo entero.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo él, suavemente, con tono apasionado—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras de mí además de mi dinero, _ágape mou_?

Estaba derretida después de aquella seducción, se derretía por Darien. Porque él terminase lo que había empezado.

—Dilo —dijo Darien, colocándose nuevamente encima de ella.

Ella sintió su erección y lo rodeó con sus piernas, invitándolo.

Pero él se refrenó.

—No seas tan reservada. Dime lo que quieres, _ágape mou_ —le ordenó.

Ella estaba a su merced. El corazón se le salía de deseo.

—A ti —gimió ella suavemente, moviéndose debajo de él para sentirlo más—. Te deseo a ti. Por favor…

Con un gruñido de satisfacción masculina, Darien deslizó el brazo por debajo de sus caderas, la levantó levemente y entró en ella refrenando levemente su fuerza.

Sorprendida por el poder de aquel asalto, Serena gimió, y sus ojos se agrandaron mirándolo.

Ella notó la especulación en sus ojos, pero se hizo la distraída. No quería que lo supiera. El breve dolor cedió, aplacado por su deseo, y luego movió sus caderas debajo de él. Con los ojos aún fijos en ella, Darien la besó en la boca, jugando con su lengua, hasta que el cuerpo de Serena se incendió completamente.

Entonces él se movió otra vez, más suavemente, como si estuviera tratando de no hacerle daño. Su inesperada ternura hizo que la experiencia se hiciera más erótica.

Serena se agarró a sus hombros y deslizó sus manos hacia su poderosa espalda.

Sin dejar de besarla, la levantó con un brazo, cambiando su posición, y ella sintió explotar la excitación al cambiar de ángulo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía moverse de una determinada manera, tocarla del modo exacto?

Serena susurró su nombre contra su boca y él lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y empujó con fuerza, cada empuje largo y profundo, hasta que ella llegó a la cima del placer con un grito de incredulidad, convulsionándose en oleadas de éxtasis que parecían no terminar.

Ella perdió totalmente el control, explotando frenéticamente. Lo oyó murmurar algo en griego, y luego, con un gemido grave, sintió que se agarraba a sus caderas, hundiéndose en ella profundamente, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar de aquella tormenta que los envolvió.

Ella sintió su dureza y su calor y luego el nudo de músculos, alerta, cuando ella se convulsionaba, lo que lo llevó a su propia cima. Darien le agarró la cabeza, mientras se liberaba dentro de ella.

Envuelta en el placer que se negaba a aplacarse, Serena puso la mano en la espalda de Darien, y sintió su masculinidad vital, mientras trataba de serenar su respiración.

Darien aún tenía su cuerpo encima del de ella, en íntima comunión. Y ella pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien.

Durante un rato,Serena se quedó inmóvil, impresionada por lo que había sucedido.

Jamás había pensado que pudiera ser así. Que dos seres humanos pudieran estar tan cerca.

¿Qué había sucedido? Había empezado odiándolo… Y luego…

Aquella experiencia la hacía muy vulnerable, pero no le importaba. Porque había descubierto algo que no sabía que existía. Algo asombroso.

Sintió culpa y confusión. Habían compartido algo sincero. Sin embargo, ella le había dicho muchas mentiras…

Tal vez debería decírselo. Después de lo que habían compartido, necesitaba ser sincera.

Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró un largo momento. Luego se giró y se puso de espaldas, tapándose la cara con un brazo.

Ella se sintió incómoda. No quería ser la primera que hablase.

Todo parecía diferente después de aquello. Seguramente él sentía lo mismo. Tenían que hablar de ello.

—Me parece que voy a recibir tanto como lo que he pagado —dijo él fríamente.

Y sin mirarla se levantó de la cama con la gracia de un felino. Fue al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Debajo de la ducha, Darien intentó recuperarse de lo que había sido la experiencia sexual más explosiva de su vida. Su mente estaba confusa, y su cuerpo latía con aquel estado de excitación. Miró la puerta del cuarto de baño, debatiéndose entre las ganas de satisfacer el deseo y la necesidad de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de aquel modo.

Con un movimiento enérgico, abrió el agua fría. Dejó que ésta cayera sobre su cuerpo caliente.

No había otra opción: o hacía eso o volvía a la cama y le haría el amor nuevamente una y otra vez… Y eso no era lo que se suponía que sería aquel matrimonio.

Irritado por la obsesión de Serena con el dinero, la había llevado a la cama para hacerla sentir barata, para ver si podía arrancarle algún signo de conciencia. No había esperado que ella reaccionase con aquella desinhibición. No había esperado que la química entre ellos fuera tan potente.

Y no había esperado que ella fuera virgen.

Cerró el grifo maldiciéndose y agarró una toalla.

Le molestaba aquella falta de control con una mujer como Serena, cuyos valores despreciaba.

Las mujeres con las que salía solían moverse en su mismo círculo social, y solían tener amplia experiencia sexual. Le chocaba que la experiencia con Serena hubiera sido tan poderosa. Que hubiera sido tan tradicional como cualquier griego, que había preferido una mujer que sólo se había entregado a él.

No se le había ocurrido que su futura esposa pudiera ser virgen. Y la verdad era que su inocencia había sido algo que había aumentado la experiencia física y emotiva.

Pero como no pensaba repetir la experiencia, no debía preocuparse. Ahora que había racionalizado su reacción, seguiría adelante con su vida, y dejaría que ella gastase su dinero.

Y si no quedaba embarazada aquella vez, lo haría alguna vez más.

Era una suerte que fuera a estar tan ocupado en los siguientes meses.

Serena se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados, digiriendo la humillación que sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hiriente Darien?

Y pensar que ella había pensado en decirle la verdad.

Suspiró al recordar su propia reacción con él. No había sabido que podía sentir con tanta intensidad.

¿Cómo había podido reaccionar de aquel modo con un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Para el sólo había sido sexo, evidentemente. Mientras que para ella… Recordó cómo había sollozado su nombre, cómo le había rogado que le hiciera el amor… Evidentemente, ella había alimentado su ego.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha. No quería estar allí cuando volviera él. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse se abrió la puerta del baño.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvería al lecho nupcial?

Contra su voluntad, Serena miró el vello del pecho de Darien. Deslizó su mirada hacia abajo, y se encontró con que la toalla ocultaba excitantes secretos.

Sintió su inmediata reacción física ante aquel pensamiento.

Y cuando lo vio quitarse la toalla, no pudo evitar mirar aquel cuerpo perfecto. Y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente de anticipación.

Serena intentó recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo atractivo que era?

Darien se acercó al borde de la cama. La miró y luego agarró el Rolex que había dejado en la mesilla.

Lo observó alejarse y empezar a vestirse.

—¿Vas a volver a la cama? —preguntó ella sin poder reprimirse.

—¿Para qué? —Darien ni la miró—. Esto es un negocio, recuérdalo. Y por ahora, esta parte del acuerdo se ha terminado.

—¿Eso es todo? —susurró ella—. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

Él se detuvo en la puerta y la miró, imperturbable.

—Hazme saber si quedas embarazada.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Humillada, Serena se hundió en la almohada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

Serena dio vueltas en la cama para intentar calmar el desesperado deseo de su cuerpo.

Daba igual lo que hubiera dicho o cómo la hubiera tocado. ¡No volvería a dejar que se metiera en su cama!


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos semanas más tarde, Serena estaba en la enorme cocina de la casa. Darien apareció y exclamó:

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

Serena sintió excitación al verlo.

Hacía quince días que no lo veía, y parecía un cachorro que se reencuentra con su dueño después de una separación.

Una sola mirada a ese cuerpo y esa cara, y su pulso empezaba a latir aceleradamente.

Una sola mirada y la asaltaban los recuerdos de los momentos de pasión con él.

Y por si eso fuera poco, se sentía contenta simplemente porque él estaba en casa finalmente.

Abrumada por aquella intensa reacción, Serena se dio la vuelta hacia el fregadero. No quería demostrarle cómo se sentía ante su presencia.

Evidentemente, su encuentro sexual con ella lo había aburrido. Mientras que para ella, que no tenía experiencia, él era un dios en la cama. Y el saberlo, la humillaba.

Deseaba poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Quince días atrás ella no había notado su firme boca, el brillo mediterráneo de sus ojos, ni la perfecta musculatura de su cuerpo. No se había fijado en él como hombre.

—No sabía que me habías estado buscando —dijo ella, distante, hurgando en el frigorífico hasta que estuvo segura de haber recuperado el control.

Sacó un plato con aceitunas y lo puso encima de la mesa.

—Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que me estoy preparando la comida.

—¿Por qué? —Darien entró en la cocina y la miró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo empleados para eso. Y su trabajo es preparar comidas para ti para que no tengas que perder tiempo y puedas salir de compras.

Ella se encogió. Su opinión de ella era muy baja. Pero no podía culparlo. Ella misma había creado esa impresión.

—Tengo todo el tiempo que necesito para salir de compras, ya que no te he visto desde el día de nuestra boda. Y los empleados de la casa tienen mejores cosas que hacer que hacerme la comida.

Darien la miró, sorprendido.

—No sé por qué me miras así. ¿No te has preparado nunca la comida?

—Sinceramente, no. Ni esperaba que tú lo hicieras. ¿Te preparas la comida a menudo en la cocina de tu abuelo?

Serena se quedó petrificada. Había vuelto a meter la pata.

—No me gusta tener camareros que me sirvan —al ver que él la seguía mirando con curiosidad, puso los ojos en blanco y agregó—: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Simplemente, que siempre me sorprendes —respondió Darien—. Cuando me parece que ya te conozco, haces algo que se sale totalmente del perfil.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Evidentemente, no —murmuró él—. No obstante, a los empleados les parecerá un poco raro que estés aquí, preparándote la comida.

Serena se mordió el labio y se guardó de contarle que había entablado una relación de tuteo con el chef y que habían intercambiado recetas inglesas y griegas.

—Ellos son tus empleados.

—Tú eres mi esposa.

El cuerpo de Serena sintió un cosquilleo.

—Perdona que me olvide de eso, pero es que no nos hemos visto desde el día de la boda. Creí que te habías mudado a otra casa…

Ella lo había odiado por no aparecer por allí.

—No me he dado cuenta de que me ibas a echar tanto de menos. Y no fue el día de la boda, sino la noche de bodas —la corrigió, mirándola achicando los ojos—. Me viste la noche de bodas. Otra ocasión en la que me sorprendiste… No esperaba tener una virgen en mi cama.

Ella se puso roja.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—Debiste decírmelo… Los griegos somos muy posesivos, _ágape mou_. Tendría que haber aumentado el precio de la compra de haberlo sabido. Te lo has perdido.

—Yo estoy satisfecha con el acuerdo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que yo también debería estarlo —Darien se acercó a ella—. Fuiste muy sensible a mis caricias.

Ella lo recordó y se excitó.

—Me pagaste para actuar en la cama. Así que eso es lo que he hecho.

Él se rió forzadamente.

—Perdiste el control totalmente, _ágape mou_, ¿y quieres que me crea que estabas actuando?

Darien estaba demasiado cerca. Ella no podía respirar. No podía pensar.

Sin mirarlo, cortó el queso en trozos y lo puso en un plato.

—No ha sido elección mía introducir el sexo en nuestro matrimonio. A mí me habría gustado otro tipo de matrimonio —dijo ella.

—¿Uno en el que yo te pagase por no hacer nada?

—Tú no me has pagado por sexo. Me has pagado para quedarte con la empresa de mi abuelo.

—Para tu información, esa empresa me está llevando todo el tiempo que tengo —le dijo él—. Tu abuelo ha hecho un desastre con esa empresa. Puedes echarle la culpa a él de que no me hayas visto.

—Sería mejor agradecérselo. No deseo pasar tiempo contigo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a comer.

Y llamar por teléfono a su madre.

Aquélla había sido una ventaja de la ausencia de Darien. Ella había estado en contacto diario con su madre.

—No. No te disculpo.

Serena cometió el error de mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, e inmediatamente ella perdió el aliento.

La mirada de Darien era de deseo, y ella sabía que su mente no estaba pensando en algo tan aburrido como la comida.

Darien le miró los pechos, luego siguió por su vientre, que sus vaqueros dejaban una parte al descubierto.

—No vuelvas a llevar pantalones. Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas. Quiero verlas.

—Eres un machista. ¿Siempre les dices a tus mujeres lo que tienen que llevar puesto?

—Las mujeres no suelen salir conmigo como si fueran a desatascar una tubería.

—Me gustan mis vaqueros. Son cómodos.

—La ropa interior también —contestó él con voz sensual—. Y yo la prefiero.

A ella se le debilitaron las piernas.

—Yo usaré lo que quiera usar…

—En compañía mía, no. Llevarás la ropa que yo quiera.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Debiste pensar en ello antes de venderte.

Ella lo miró sin poder creerlo.

—¿Quieres que ande por la casa en ropa interior?

—Si yo te lo digo, sí. He pagado mucho por ti. Es mejor que vea lo que he comprado.

Serena se dio la vuelta para que él no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. La hacía sentir tan rastrera.

—Bien. Llevaré mis vaqueros cuando no estés aquí, o sea, la mayor parte del tiempo, afortunadamente. Y ahora, si no te importa, quisiera comer.

Antes de que Serena pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Darien rodeó la parte de cintura que quedaba al aire y tiró de ella.

Atrapada por su mirada, el corazón de Serena empezó a latir desesperadamente y su mente empezó a marearse.

Darien le agarró la cara.

—¿Estás embarazada?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

—No —respondió.

—Bien —sonrió maliciosamente y la levantó en brazos—. Habrá que probar otra vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Serena. Quiso soltarse, pero él la besó.

Fue un beso muy erótico. Y como alguien privado de comida durante meses, ella se entregó.

Su lengua se abrió paso por entre sus labios poseyéndola totalmente. Ella perdió el sentido de la realidad. Levantó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, tocando su pelo sedoso.

Se devoraron mutuamente, mordiéndose, lamiéndose, intercambiando gemidos y exclamaciones, alzando un calor entre ellos casi insoportable.

Besándola, Darien la bajó al suelo, y la acorraló contra una pared. Ella notó la excitación de Darien contra su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente.

Un ruido en el corredor los sobresaltó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —él miró alrededor sin poder creerlo—. Ésta es la cocina, un lugar en el que no suelo entrar.

Ella cerró los ojos, incómoda.

—Podría haber entrado alguien… —dijo.

—No. Si lo hubieran hecho, los habría despedido —dijo Darien, rodeando su cintura y llevándosela de la cocina—. Valoro mucho mi intimidad, y mis empleados lo saben.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A algún sitio donde no haya cacharros —respondió él, yendo hacia la escalera.

Subió tan rápidamente que ella tuvo que correr para ir a su paso.

—Darien… —dijo ella cuando llegaron al dormitorio.

Ella se había prometido darle un bofetón si algún día él se acercaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no se podía mover?

Lo observó quitarse la corbata con aquellos dedos elegantes. Desabrocharse la camisa sin dejar de mirarla, quitársela, y mostrar un pecho bronceado perfecto.

—Es hora de que te quites los vaqueros —Darien miró su cara roja—. Hazlo tú misma, o lo haré yo.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Era perfecto. No le extrañaba que se paseara desnudo con tanta tranquilidad.

Sin toda la sofisticación que solía ocultarlo, su masculinidad era gloriosa.

El deseo se apoderó de ella.

Darien se acercó a la cama y le quitó la ropa con una serie de movimientos precisos.

—Así es como te prefiero, _pethi mou_ —le dijo Darien mirando su cuerpo desnudo, temblando de deseo.

Serena se olvidó de su decisión de no volver a dejar que la tocase. Ardía de pasión por él, y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Darien se rió, satisfecho, y le lamió un pecho.

Ella se apretó contra él. Darien entonces respondió a sus súplicas deslizando una mano por el centro de su ardor. Gimió al encontrarlo.

—Quince días de abstinencia tienen sus beneficios. Es muy agradable tener una esposa tan ardiente.

El insulto le llegó directamente. Darien levantó sus caderas y entró en ella enérgicamente.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —la movió y se internó más profundamente en ella.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido.

Su cuerpo explotó en un orgasmo y Darien la besó, acallando sus sollozos con la presión de su boca y sellando su respiración con la intimidad de su lengua.

La penetró rítmicamente y luego se derrumbó encima de ella cuando alcanzó la cima del placer. Finalmente dejó de besarla y respiró profundamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, y luego Darien se echó a un lado, y la apretó contra él.

—Ha sido impresionante —comentó él—. Aunque un poco rápido. Así que ahora lo haremos otra vez. Lentamente.

Temblando aún por la fuerza de su climax, ella exclamó en estado de shock. Luego lo miró, incrédula, y finalmente deseó que sus dedos magistrales se deslizaran dentro de ella. Él la acarició y jugó con ella íntimamente. Luego la colocó encima de él con la seguridad de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a hacerlo otra vez, hundió su cara en la almohada y gimió, mientras él la levantaba y la ponía de rodillas y se acomodaba detrás.

Ella iba a protestar cuando él la sorprendió con aquella sensación caliente en su femineidad. Inconscientemente, ella movió sus caderas como invitándolo, y lo oyó murmurar algo en griego antes de que sus manos se aferrasen a sus caderas para acomodarla para su empuje.

Serena ardió en llamas. Nunca en su vida había imaginado una sensación tan increíble, tan indescriptible. Aún dolorida por su primera relación sexual, su cuerpo se contrajo y oyó a Darien decir algo y ella explotó en otro orgasmo segundos más tarde de su penetración. Perdió totalmente el control, gritó y sollozó, rogó y gimió, totalmente desinhibida y llevada por la pasión. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Sintió la fuerza masculina de los empujes de Darien, oyó su exclamación por no poder creer aquello, y lo vio perder el contacto con la realidad en el momento en que dejó escapar la tensión de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a sentir el éxtasis.

Por un momento ambos estuvieron suspendidos en el aire. Y luego finalmente cedió aquella sensación salvaje, dejándolos temblando después de una experiencia increíble.

Darien se movió, y rodó con ella gimiendo, satisfecho.

Serena se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados, agotada y en estado de shock. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de comportarse de aquel modo, de que hubiera sido tan desvergonzada. Y no podía creer que hubiera sido mejor que la vez anterior. Ahora sabía lo que él era capaz de hacerla sentir, el placer al que podía llegar con él.

—Bueno, esto ha estado bien después de una mañana de reuniones —dijo Darien con los ojos cerrados aún, tumbado boca arriba—. Si hubiera sabido lo caliente que eras no habría dudado en firmar esos papeles. Vales cada céntimo que me quitas.

Serena volvió a la dura realidad con aquellas palabras hirientes. Con los ojos cerrados, deseó que él se hubiera quedado en las reuniones. Así ella no se habría abandonado a un hombre que claramente la despreciaba.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacerme el amor cuando es evidente que me odias —dijo Serena.

—Porque no hacemos el amor —Darien la miró a los ojos—. Tenemos sexo, Serena. Y, afortunadamente para ti, el tener sexo no requiere una relación afectiva. Si no, los hombres no usarían los servicios de prostitutas.

—¿Me estás comparando con una prostituta? —preguntó, ofendida.

—En absoluto —Darien sonrió cínicamente—. Tú eres mucho más cara.

—Realmente te odio, ¿lo sabes? —humillada, Serena se acurrucó y se tapó con la sábana, consumida por un poderoso desprecio—. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Él sonrió.

—No es verdad —se acercó a la cama, se inclinó hacia delante y puso ambos brazos a cada lado del colchón de forma que su cara quedó a centímetros de la de ella—. ¿Crees que no sé cuánto me deseas? Es posible que me odies. Pero tu cuerpo, afortunadamente para ambos, no tiene escrúpulos, y en cuanto lo toco, eres mía.

Serena levantó una mano para darle un bofetón, pero él se la agarró en el aire, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no lo hiciera.

—Eso no está bien, esposa mía —murmuró suavemente.

—Quiero que me dejes sola…

—No es posible eso… —Darien miró su boca un momento. Luego se irguió y agarró el teléfono que había al lado de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Habló en griego.

Minutos más tarde golpearon discretamente la puerta y Darien fue a abrir. Volvió con una bandeja.

—Incorpórate. Tienes que comer o te caerás encima de mí más tarde.

—No tengo hambre —ella se quedó debajo de la sábana.

—Acabamos de tener sexo sin parar durante seis horas. Tú no has comido esa comida que te estabas preparando, y vas a saltarte la cena. No quiero que te desmayes en el club nocturno.

«¿Seis horas?», pensó Serena. Lo miró asombrada. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo y de la realidad haciendo el amor con él.

—¿Un club nocturno? ¿Qué club nocturno? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Uno al que vamos a ir esta noche. Es una aventura empresarial de un amigo. La sociedad ateniense decidirá si es un lugar de moda o no.

—No me apetece salir —comentó Serena, agarrada a la sábana.

—Tus deseos al respecto no tienen importancia. Quiero hacer una aparición pública con mi esposa.

—No voy a vestirme.

—Entonces, te llevaré desnuda —le prometió—. Ha sido decisión tuya. Eres mi esposa y parte de tu papel es tener vida social.

—No tengo ropa…

Darien suspiró.

—El día de nuestra boda te transferí una gran suma de dinero, para agregar a tu importante fortuna —le recordó—. Sin duda te has pasado estas dos semanas de compras.

Serena tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

—No… No me he comprado nada.

—No queda un céntimo en tu cuenta —comentó él, mirándola con desconfianza—. Retiraste todo el dinero, mi querida y caliente esposa. Así que no me digas que no has estado gastando, porque no te creo.

—Yo… He comprado varias cosas…

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que él no se daría cuenta?

Darien la miró, incrédulo. Y fue al cuarto ropero que había dentro del dormitorio.

Serena cerró los ojos. Hubo un largo silencio. Luego Darien volvió al dormitorio y agarró nuevamente el teléfono. Dio unas órdenes en griego con tono autoritario.

Serena decidió que estudiaría griego.

Darien debía haber visto que su ropero estaba vacío. Sin embargo no había dicho una palabra. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Dúchate. Para cuando termines, la ropa ya estará aquí.

—¿Qué ropa?

—La ropa que acabo de pedir que te envíen.

Serena se marchó al cuarto de baño y mientras se duchaba, pensó qué excusas podía darle para haberse gastado todo el dinero.

Se miró el cuerpo, por primera vez consciente de él. Era como si Darien lo hubiese marcado a fuego con aquel modo de hacerle el amor. Y toda el agua del mundo no borraría el desprecio que sentía por sí misma.

Salió del cuarto de baño y encontró varias prendas colgadas en una percha.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —preguntó—. No has tenido tiempo de ir de compras…

—Si eres rico, las tiendas vienen a ti. Pero siendo la nieta de Tsukino me extraña que me lo preguntes.

Ella tragó saliva.

Había una selección de cosméticos caros encima de una mesa. Al parecer, pensó Serena, Darien no había dejado nada al azar.

Serena se acercó al perchero tratando de disimular que no estaba acostumbrada a cosas así. Ella nunca había tenido ni la oportunidad de mirar ropa de aquella calidad y diseño, y menos, de usarla. Impresionada, miró una falda de seda tan corta que era indecente.

—Buena elección —dijo él—. Esa prenda lleva el cartel de «ramera», y como eso es lo que eres, es mejor que lo anuncies.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le respondió:

—Si yo soy una ramera, ¿tú qué eres?

—Un hombre sexualmente satisfecho —se burló él, quitándole la toalla con un solo movimiento.

Ella exclamó, sorprendida, y agarró la toalla, pero él la mantuvo fuera de su alcance, y achicando los ojos miró su cuerpo desnudo.

—Realmente tienes un cuerpo impresionante —murmuró Darien, tocándole un pecho.

Los pezones de Serena inmediatamente se endurecieron y él se rió burlonamente.

—Y tú realmente me deseas, ¿no es verdad? Si tuviéramos tiempo, te llevaría directamente a la cama otra vez, y probaría otra posición contigo.

Ella se puso colorada, intentó volver la cara, pero él se la agarró y la obligó a mirarlo.

—No se te ocurra coquetear con nadie más esta noche. Es posible que seas una ramera, pero eres sólo mía. Yo no comparto estas cosas.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella jamás había coqueteado con nadie, y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo. Por su situación siempre había evitado ese tipo de contacto con los hombres. Había evitado relaciones que fueran más profundas que la amistad.

Darien extendió la mano y agarró una blusa del perchero.

—Ponte esto con la falda —le ordenó—. Sin sujetador.

Serena miró la ropa, escandalizada. Jamás había llevado algo así.

—No puedo ir… sin sujetador. Soy demasiado…

—¿Tienes demasiadas curvas? Mucha gente anda preguntándose por qué me he casado contigo. Mi intención es mostrárselo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que vaya en ropa interior? —le preguntó ella, sarcásticamente.

—Esto es más sexy incluso que la ropa interior, créeme.

—¡No puedes hacerme usar esa ropa!

—Estás agotando mi paciencia, Serena… —le advirtió.

—Bien… —Serena le quitó la ropa de las manos, recogió los cosméticos y agregó—: Si quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que te has casado con una ramera, es decisión tuya. Anunciémoslo, ¿quieres?

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

_**Yo, lo hubiera asesinado. ¿y ustedes?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Darien miró su reloj y volvió a caminar por el dormitorio de un lado a otro. Nunca antes había dudado de su juicio, pero había cosas de su esposa que no tenían sentido.

Era heredera de uno de los hombres más ricos de la tierra, había pedido una cuantiosa suma de dinero el día de su boda, que había desaparecido inmediatamente, y no había señales de que hubiera gastado en nada. Había llevado una existencia de privilegios y no obstante se la había encontrado preparándose la comida vestida con unos vaqueros viejos… Había algo que no cuadraba…

Cuando se había casado con Serena Tsukino había esperado una mujer aburrida, mimada y rica. Lo único que había significado un aliciente había sido su cara, su cuerpo y su aparente deseo de mostrarlo. Lo que no había esperado era aquella complejidad.

Miró la puerta cerrada del baño. Llevaba una hora allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Finalmente, se abrió el cerrojo. Al contemplar a la chica que salió del cuarto de baño, tuvo que controlarse para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

Estaba espectacular. Atractiva. Hermosa.

Darien se reprimió un gruñido de deseo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con ojos desvergonzados.

No debía haber tenido aquel aspecto con la ropa que él había elegido. Debía haber parecido una prostituta barata. Sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para parecer inocente con una falda más corta que un cinturón. Sus piernas eran larguísimas y hermosas. La blusa dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen. Darien se quedó sorprendido. Y sintió ganas de quedarse en el dormitorio.

Era una suerte tener un grupo de guardaespaldas, pensó Darien. Quería mantener a los hombres alejados de ella.

Darien se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento posesivo.

—Has sido tú quién insistió en que me pusiera esto, así que deja de mirarme con esa cara. Y te lo advierto, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones tan altos. Así que, a no ser que quieras que me rompa un tobillo, tendré que agarrarme a tu brazo.

Sorprendido por aquella cándida confesión, Darien registró un detalle más que no encajaba.

—No me queda más remedio que agarrarme a ti. Si no, me voy a caer. De no ser así no te tocaría por nada del mundo. Espero que tengas un seguro. Si piso a alguien mientras bailo con estos zapatos, causaré serios daños.

Darien la miró y se dio cuenta de que el brillo de inocencia de su cara le venía de dentro. Nada que llevase puesto se lo borraría y la transformaría en una ramera barata, porque ella emanaba clase.

«Una mujer codiciosa, pero muy bien disimulada», pensó Darien.

No debía olvidar el motivo por el que ella se había casado con él, se dijo.

Serena, sentada en el asiento de piel de la limusina, se miró los pies envueltos en zapatos de diseño con una fascinación casi infantil. Casi se le escapa una burbuja de risa, pero la paró a tiempo. Le encantaban los zapatos. Eran sexys y tenían estilo. Y ella nunca había tenido nada frívolo en su vida. Y le encantaba la ropa. Y los cosméticos. Nunca había tenido dinero para gastar en cosméticos. No tenía experiencia en aplicárselos, que era por lo que había tardado tanto en el cuarto de baño.

Se sentía un poco incómoda. Pero también se sentía guapa.

Cruzó las piernas y vio con satisfacción la mirada de deseo de Darien al ver parte del muslo.

La deseaba.

Ella resistió la tentación de sonreír y sonreír. La deseaba. Y seis horas en la cama con ella quería decir que no era tan indiferente como intentaba demostrarle.

Un flash la sorprendió y la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Paparazzi —maldijo Darien—. No los van a dejar entrar en el club. Así que sonríe y no hables.

—¿Por qué los hombres griegos siguen en la edad de piedra? Siempre me dicen que no hable —Serena agarró su bolso—. No sé si sabes que en la actualidad las mujeres pueden opinar.

Darien le agarró el brazo y le impidió bajar del coche.

—Cario te abrirá la puerta. Eso evitará que la prensa se acerque demasiado. Y para tu información, soy muy moderno en lo concerniente a las mujeres. Puedes hablar cuando quieras. Pero no a la prensa.

«¿Moderno?», reflexionó Serena. Darien no se conocía nada.

Se abrió la puerta del coche antes de que ella pudiera responder. Los hombres de Darien los rodearon y los llevaron al club nocturno en medio de una explosión de flashes y fotógrafos pidiéndole que mirase a la cámara. Un fotógrafo se acercó demasiado y uno de los guardaespaldas de Darien le impidió el paso.

Serena miró alrededor, confundida.

—No comprendo por qué están tan interesados en mí de repente.

—Porque me he casado contigo, _ágape mou_. Y nuestras familias han estado en guerra durante generaciones. Los periódicos y revistas del corazón están encantados. Nuestras fotos se venderán en todo el mundo por un buen pellizco.

¿La gente iba a pagar por sus fotos?, se preguntó Serena. No podía comprenderlo.

—¿Cómo ha hecho tu abuelo para mantenerte alejada de la prensa todos estos años?

—Yo… Yo… He llevado una vida muy privada —dijo vagamente.

Los guardaespaldas los rodearon hasta que entraron en el club.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver el lugar. Su ropa no desentonaba.

—Este lugar está lleno de gente que no lleva más que ropa interior —alzó la voz para que Darien la escuchase por encima de la música alta.

Darien alzó una ceja en respuesta, y sonrió.

—Bailar da mucho calor…— respondió.

Serena abrió la boca para decir que jamás había estado en un club nocturno, pero se calló a tiempo. Si lo decía iba a levantar sospechas de Darien. Aquél se suponía que debía ser su hábitat natural.

Serena estaba fascinada viendo aquella gente bailando, las luces de colores… De pronto sintió ganas de estar en la pista de baile. Quería divertirse.

—Quiero bailar…

—¿Con o sin los zapatos?

Le daba igual. Sólo quería moverse.

—Empezaré con los zapatos y luego veremos… —al ver que todavía estaban atrayendo atención, miró alrededor frunciendo el ceño—: ¿La gente no deja nunca de mirar?

—Tú eres la nieta de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Como yo, debes estar acostumbrada a ello. La gente siempre mira, ya sabes.

Darien la llevó a la pista.

La música vibraba. Serena cerró los ojos y descubrió que le encantaba bailar. Le gustaba el movimiento de su cabello sedoso, el balanceo de su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Finalmente la música se hizo más lenta y Darien la apretó contra él con gesto posesivo, algo que debió molestarla, pero curiosamente la hizo sonreír.

Era el hombre más atractivo de aquel lugar, y las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlo. Era como un Ferrari en un aparcamiento de bicicletas. Y aquella noche estaba con ella, reflexionó Serena.

Lo miró y vio al multimillonario, guapo y vibrante, sofisticado de los pies a la cabeza.

Bailaron hasta que les dolieron los pies. Y finalmente ella aceptó descansar y beber algo.

Respondiendo a un impulso, Serena lo abrazó espontáneamente antes de dejar la pista de baile.

—¡Oh, Darien, gracias! —con los ojos brillantes y riendo agregó—: Esto es fantástico. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien —notó que él se ponía rígido y miraba sus mejillas rosadas.

—Te comportas como si nunca hubieras estado en un club nocturno.

—Y así es, quiero decir, no he estado nunca en uno como éste —se corrigió.

Darien la miró con curiosidad.

Ella sabía que tenía que parecer aburrida, como si se pasara la vida en sitios como aquél, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía demasiada adrenalina en sus venas, demasiada excitación…

—¿Qué? Me estás mirando porque tengo la cara roja, ¿es eso?

—Te estoy mirando porque es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

—Bueno, me lo estoy pasando bien —dijo ella.

Miró la pista y, olvidando sus defensas agregó:

— ¿Crees que…?

—No —Darien le agarró la mano y la llevó a una mesa—. No podríamos. Necesito beber algo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que le dolían los pies y los puso encima de una silla. Se sentía cansada y ridículamente feliz. Estaba descubriendo una parte nueva de sí misma. Siempre había pensado que era diferente a otras chicas. Que no le gustaba la ropa de fiesta, ni las cosas que les gustaban a otras mujeres. Y lo cierto era que le encantaban. Por primera vez podía ser indulgente consigo misma y divertirse.

—¡Darien! ¡Has venido! —exclamó una mujer con un vestido escotado, acercándose a su mesa—. ¡Cuánto me alegro!

—Ariadne —Darien se puso de pie y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a la mujer—. Es estupendo. Creo que el lugar será todo un éxito.

La mujer miró satisfecha hacia la pista de baile.

—Cautivador, ¿no? Y estiloso. Ya hemos tenido que restringir la entrada —agarró el brazo de Darien posesivamente. Sus uñas rojas brillaron como una advertencia—. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Te he reservado la mejor mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, mirando los labios rojos de la mujer.

—Realmente necesito tu consejo para los negocios —Ariadne se sentó al lado de Darien, sin mirar a Serena—. Hemos tenido algunos problemas y es posible que necesite tus influencias —Ariadne bajó la voz y se acercó más a él, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, como para que la conversación pudiera mantenerse en privado.

Al ver aquello, Serena pareció perder la alegría. Era evidente que la relación con aquella mujer era algo más que amistad. ¿Sería alguna de sus amantes? Y si era así, ¿sería una amante del pasado o del presente? La idea de que compartiera con otra mujer lo que compartía con ella le dio náuseas. Si le había parecido que para él lo que habían compartido sólo era sexo, ahora tenía la prueba. Y lo que era peor, la mujer ni la había mirado. Como si ella no existiera.

Se puso triste y bebió varios sorbos de su copa, esperando ser incluida en la conversación, que Darien las presentase… Pero la mujer parecía excluir a Serena a propósito. Y Darien se mostraba cómodo con aquello.

Serena notó las miradas de la gente. Era normal. Se suponía que estaban recién casados y él parecía haber olvidado su existencia.

Ignorada y abandonada, Serena empezó a enfadarse.

¿Por qué iba a quedarse a un lado, fingiendo ser invisible?

Sin mirarlos, se puso de pie y agarrándose a la mesa para recuperar el equilibrio, decidió ir en dirección a la pista.

Una vez más la música le llegó al alma y ella flotó envuelta en el ritmo, dejando que su cuerpo lo siguiera.

A los pocos minutos, un hombre alto se acercó a ella y bailó. Era agradable estar bailando con alguien. Ella sonrió y acopló sus movimientos a los de él. No importaba nada en aquel momento, se dijo. Sólo quería divertirse.

Bajó las pestañas en silenciosa invitación y se acercó más al hombre.

Pero entonces sintió unos dedos en el hombro, que con gesto posesivo la llevaban nuevamente a la mesa. Ella perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó. Pero él la sujetó. Serena alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azul zafiro. Darien le dijo algo en griego al hombre que estaba bailando con ella, y aunque Serena no entendió nada, el tono fue amenazador. El hombre miró a Darien y se esfumó entre la gente.

—¡Qué cobarde! ¡Podría haberse quedado hasta que terminase el baile!

—Ha sido sensato —Darien la miró con fuego en los ojos—. Estamos en un lugar público. Y se supone que tú no debes ser parte del entretenimiento. Si quieres bailar, baila conmigo.

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Estabas ocupado.

—Entonces has debido esperar.

—¿A qué? ¿A que te cansaras de esa mujer?

—Esa mujer es la dueña de este club —la miró achicando los ojos—. Ella es la razón por la que hemos venido esta noche. Necesitaba mi consejo.

—No me tomes por estúpida —exclamó ella acaloradamente—. Estaba encima de ti. Si tú puedes seducir a otras mujeres en público, yo puedo bailar con quien me apetezca.

Darien le agarró la mano. Ella se estremeció al sentir su calor.

—Vuelve a coquetear con otro, y te enterarás de lo que es estar casada con un griego.

Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y las rodillas temblando, Serena lo miró, impotente. Hizo un gesto de disgusto. Intentó soltarse, pero él la sujetó más firmemente.

Pensando en que Darien se había pasado casi toda la noche con otra mujer, Serena apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Ya sé cómo es estar casada con un griego, Darien. Se sufre una gran soledad y frustración. Te casaste conmigo y desapareciste durante quince días sin decirme nada. Luego vuelves y sales conmigo una noche y te pones a coquetear con otra mujer. Te odio.

Y lo que más odiaba era que él le importaba.

—Yo no estaba coqueteando —dijo él.

—Sí lo estabas haciendo. No dejabas de mirarla, y ella no dejaba de tocarte y tú te has olvidado completamente de que yo estaba allí. Bueno, ¡me niego a que me ignores! Tú has querido traerme aquí, y luego has sido un grosero. Y lo peor es que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando —de pronto ella se sintió mareada y se agarró a él para sujetarse—. Y ahora estoy un poco mareada.

—¿Has bebido?

—Nunca bebo.

—Te has bebido la copa de un trago.

—Tenía sed.

—Entonces debiste beber agua —comentó él agarrándola firmemente—. Para tu información, el alcohol no es lo mejor para quitar la sed.

Ella apoyó la frente en el pecho de Darien, y deseó que la habitación dejase de girar.

—Lo único que he bebido es la limonada que tú me has dado. Es posible que esté mareada de dar vueltas. Ese hombre era muy buen bailarín.

—La bebida era vodka con un poco de limón —dijo él—. Y creo que no se te puede dejar más de cinco minutos sola. Eres como una niña en su primera fiesta.

—Y tú eres horrible —lo miró—. Me haces todas esas cosas en la cama, y luego te marchas y no me dices nada agradable. Ni una sola cosa. No comprendo por qué las mujeres piensan que eres tan fabuloso. Haces cosas sin sentido… Y no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que soy la persona que crees que soy. Es agotador.

Darien se quedó petrificado.

—Repite lo que has dicho…

Hubo algo en su tono que a Serena le advirtió de que no iba por buen camino. Pero su cabeza estaba confusa para deducir qué era.

—No me dices nunca nada agradable cuando estamos en la cama… —repitió.

—Esa parte, no. La otra… La de que no eres capaz de seguir fingiendo…

—Bueno, no soy esa estúpida heredera descerebrada que tú piensas… Y sinceramente, es una lucha fingir que lo soy —respondió—. Jamás he usado un vestido de diseño en mi vida. Nunca he tenido tiempo de ir a fiestas, y tú crees que soy una especie de prostituta, y ni siquiera… —ella se quedó callada.

Darien alzó una ceja.

—¿Y? —la animó a seguir—. ¿Ni siquiera…?

El efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando y tuvo el presentimiento de que había dicho algo que no debía decir, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—Bueno, no soy una prostituta —repitió—. Aunque me gusta la ropa que llevan. Salvo que los zapatos me hacen daño —volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Darien.

Entonces oyó jurar a Darien, y después sintió que él la levantaba en brazos.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo ella—. Pero no volveré a la cama contigo hasta que aprendas a decir algo agradable. Me haces sentir muy mal.

Él no contestó, pero ella notó que su mandíbula se tensaba y que daba pasos más largos.

Sintió el aire frío en las piernas al salir del club. Luego Darien la dejó en el asiento del coche. Se sentó a su lado y le dio instrucciones en griego al chofer.

Serena se acurrucó en el asiento como si fuera un bebé.

—No voy a volver a bailar. El mundo da vueltas sin parar…

—Eso es el efecto del alcohol, no del baile. Y no puedo creer que hayas llegado a los veintidós años sin saber qué se siente al emborracharse.

—He llegado a los veintidós años sin conocer muchas cosas —le confesó ella, soñolienta—. Estas semanas he vivido muchas experiencias nuevas. Algunas buenas y otras malas. Lo peor es que tú…

—«… no me digas cosas agradables en la cama» —repitió él—. Me lo has dicho varias veces. Ya he comprendido el mensaje.

Serena lo miró.

—En realidad iba a decir «has coqueteado con otra mujer» —dijo mirando sus facciones duras—. Pero me gustan los zapatos y la ropa. Y bailar ha sido estupendo… Quiero que me vuelvas a traer. Quizás mañana.

Darien la miró achicando los ojos:

—Mañana, tengo otros planes para ti.

Serena gruñó. De momento sólo quería dormir.

—Bueno, supongo que por la mañana te habrás ido, como siempre…

—Esta vez, no —murmuró él—. Voy a llegar hasta el fondo de la persona que eres, _ágape mou_. Mañana tú y yo vamos a empezar a conocernos realmente.

Serena se despertó con dolor de cabeza.

—Bebe esto —le dijo Darien.

—No puedo beber cualquier cosa…

—Te ayudará —Darien deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros, la levantó y le dio el vaso.

—Sabe mal —dijo ella al probarlo.

—Créeme, te ayudará.

Ella bebió. Esperó a que su estómago dejara de protestar y agregó:

—Tienes razón, me siento mejor.

—Bien. Porque tienes menos de una hora para prepararte —Darien se incorporó y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido y calzado.

—No más clubes nocturnos —le dijo ella.

—Es la hora de comer —le hizo señas hacia la ventana—. Así que no habrá clubes nocturnos. No suelen abrir hasta la medianoche. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puesto que no has estado nunca en ninguno, ¿no?

Ella notó algo en su tono de voz. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior.

—Yo… No he dicho exactamente que no había estado en un club nocturno…

—Sí, lo has dicho. Además de otras cosas, que no veo la hora de explorar con más detalle —Darien miró su reloj—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes antes de marcharnos. Aprovecha para ducharte mientras, pero no te vuelvas a dormir. Mi piloto nos recogerá en menos de una hora.

—¿Tu piloto? —ella se volvió a sentir mareada.

—Exacto —él abrió la puerta—. Nos vamos de luna de miel. Mejor tarde que nunca…

—¿De luna de miel? Si no íbamos a tener luna de miel… Me dijiste que no querías pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Eso fue porque pensé que una sola noche contigo sería suficiente. Me he equivocado. Lo he intentado todo: Duchas de agua fría… Evitar verte… Pero no me ha servido de nada. Así que intentaremos un acercamiento diferente.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Has intentado evitarme? ¿Es por eso que has desaparecido durante dos semanas?

—Sí, pero no ha funcionado. He aceptado las cosas tal cual son. Estamos casados. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos, y yo necesito cansarme de ti.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Acostándome contigo interminablemente, _ágape mou_ —sonrió él—. Dentro de una hora nos marcharemos a una isla privada donde estaremos sólo tú y yo. Así que no te molestes en hacer el equipaje. No necesitarás ni ropa interior.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estaban volando sobre el mar.

¿Grecia no era más que mar?, se preguntó ella.

—Puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo él—. Aterrizaremos en menos de cinco minutos.

Serena siguió con los ojos cerrados. No estaba interesada en el paisaje. El mar la aterraba.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás blanca como una hoja! ¿Es esto consecuencia de la noche pasada también?

Ella no podía hablar, por la lucha interna que tenía con el miedo al mar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego unos dedos le agarraron la mano fría.

—Ahora recuerdo que el día que te conocí estabas igual de pálida. No sabía que te daba tanto miedo volar… Perdóname, la próxima vez iremos en barco. El viaje se hace más largo, pero será más cómodo para ti.

Ella se sorprendió porque Darien parecía sensible a sus sentimientos.

¿Debería confesarle que lo que le daba miedo era el agua y no volar?

—No me mires así. Todos tenemos una debilidad. Es casi un alivio saber que tienes algo que no sea codicia. Puedes relajarte ahora. Hemos aterrizado. Bienvenida a mi escondite.

Serena recordó lo cerca que estaba el helipuerto de la isla del mar y sintió pánico.

—Sigues muy pálida. Deberías acostarte un rato antes de cenar. ¿O prefieres nadar?

—Quizás más tarde —ella no supo qué decir.

—Después de unos días en Atenas la gente no puede resistir la tentación de zambullirse en el mar —la miró—. Pero hay tiempo de sobra. No tengo prisa en volver a la ciudad.

Serena disimuló su sorpresa al oírlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse?

—Estás muy tensa, y el objetivo de este viaje es que te relajes. Aquí no hay otra cosa que hacer que relajarse. Aunque debes estar cansada después de anoche.

Ella lo miró, confundida. ¿Por qué era amable con ella?, se preguntó.

—Estoy cansada. Tienes razón.

—Échate un rato antes de cenar…

Entraron en la mansión y Serena miró, impresionada a su alrededor. La primera vez que había estado allí, no había entrado en la casa.

—Es hermosa…

—La diseñó mi primo. Tiene un negocio de decoración de interiores. También es responsable de los cuadros.

—¡Tiene mucho talento! —descubrió un piano y exclamó—: ¡Oh!

—¿Tocas el piano? —le preguntó él siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—Sí —Serena se acercó al piano y lo acarició.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —le dijo Darien haciéndole un gesto hacia el instrumento.

Ella se puso colorada.

—No… Yo no… Bueno…

—¿Qué no qué? ¿Qué no quieres que sepa nada de ti? ¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho tu abuelo que hagas? ¿Qué escondas la persona que eres?

Ella lo miró, consternada.

—Yo…

—Estamos casados ahora. El acuerdo está firmado y sellado. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará eso. Es hora de que te relajes y seas tú misma.

—Soy yo misma.

—No. Vuelves a ser la versión callada de ti misma. Anoche, tuve la impresión de que he tenido un atisbo de la persona que eres realmente.

—Bebí demasiado…

—Y claramente eso bajó tus inhibiciones como para revelar tu verdadera personalidad —dijo él con simpatía—. He descubierto anoche que mi gatita tiene uñas.

—Me irritaste —dijo ella, poniéndose colorada.

—Un lapsus que no volverá a suceder —Darien tiró de ella y la abrazó—. He descubierto que mi esposa tiene personalidad, algo que creo que ha ocultado por obedecer las órdenes de su abuelo.

—Yo… —Serena tragó saliva.

—Desde ahora en adelante, quiero que seas tú misma —le ordenó—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Sin secretos.

Serena cerró los ojos. Él aún pensaba que su madre estaba muerta, que había muerto con su padre… Y que su abuelo la quería…

Si se enteraba de cuánto le había mentido, se pondría furioso.

En algún momento se enteraría, y ella temía su ira.

—Necesito echarme un rato…

—No volverás a beber… —prometió Darien.

La llevó al dormitorio principal.

Era tan impresionante como todo lo demás.

—Es fabuloso… —comentó Serena.

Y era muy silencioso.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Los demás? —repitió él.

—Tú generalmente tienes empleados…

—Éste es mi refugio. No lo sería si lo llenase de empleados, ¿no crees? Aquí vengo a olvidarme de mis responsabilidades de empresario.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Estamos solos aquí?

—Solos completamente.

Ella se dio cuenta de su tono sensual. Recordó que la pasada noche había estado coqueteando con otra mujer y levantó la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante.

—¿Quién cocina, entonces?

—A veces yo, a veces otros… Un barco trae productos frescos todos los días, y hay huerta en la mansión.

—¿Cocinas tú? —ella se quedó con la boca abierta—. Si los hombres griegos no cocinan nunca…

—Suelo venir aquí solo, así que tenía que aprender a cocinar o me moría de hambre…

Serena lo miró, confundida, pensando que tal vez no lo conocía bien. Pero no era de extrañar, llevaban poco tiempo juntos. Y no habían compartido casi nada, ni una comida, aparte de la cama.

Darien se acercó a las puertas de cristal y las abrió.

—Descansa un rato. Yo estaré en la terraza, si necesitas algo.

Serena esperó a que se marchase para desvestirse.

Se acostó en ropa interior. Tenía sueño. Su cabeza aún le dolía por la falta de sueño y el alcohol.

Se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó se sintió culpable. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Mucho.

Y Darien no estaba por allí.

Se levantó y buscó los vaqueros.

—Los he tirado —le dijo una voz masculina.

—¡Me has asustado! —Serena se tapó rápidamente con la sábana.

—No estamos más que nosotros en la isla, ¿por qué te asustas? Y no hace falta que muestres ese pudor, _ágape mou_. No me importa que andes desnuda.

—Bueno, a mí, sí me importa. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que has tirado mis vaqueros? Me has dicho que no traiga equipaje. La única ropa que tengo es la que tenía puesta antes.

—No los vas a volver a usar —le dijo él. Se había puesto unos pantalones de lino, y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas por encima de los brazos cubiertos de oscuro vello—. Como parece que no te has comprado nada para usar en clima caluroso, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un ropero adecuado.

—¿Un ropero? —preguntó ella agarrándose a la sábana.

Él sabía que ella no se había comprado nada; y no era estúpido.

—No estás acostumbrada a ir de compras, ¿verdad? —Darien fue al cuarto ropero y volvió con una túnica de seda azul—. Algo extraño en alguien que necesita una suma de dinero tan grande para mantener su estilo de vida.

Serena se quedó helada. Y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

—Vístete —le ordenó él—. Luego ven a la terraza. Cenaremos y charlaremos.

Serena sintió un escalofrío ante la idea de charlar con él.

Tocó el bonito vestido.

De pronto, Darien parecía dispuesto a conocerla, y eso sería un problema para ella.

Darien esperó a su esposa en la terraza, mirando la piscina. Evidentemente, su esposa tenía personalidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía confundido por una mujer. Ella se salía totalmente del patrón.

Su reacción ante la ropa de diseño que le había comprado para ir al club nocturno había sido la de una persona que nunca se hubiera puesto algo así. Ninguna mujer de las que había conocido había reaccionado con semejante entusiasmo. Serena había reaccionado como una criatura que descubre el placer de vestirse y arreglarse. Lo desconcertaba con aquellas reacciones tan poco propias de la heredera de Tsukino.

Y también estaba un poco sorprendido de su reacción con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan descontrolado con una mujer. Parecía no poder saciarse de ella sexualmente, algo extraño en él, que terminaba aburriéndose fácilmente de sus acompañantes femeninas.

Y la noche del club nocturno, había tenido que controlarse para no darle un puñetazo al hombre que se había puesto a bailar con ella.

Su cuerpo se incendiaba con sólo recordarla… Y tenía un sorprendente sentimiento posesivo hacia ella.

Vestida con aquel atuendo de seda que debía haber costado una fortuna, Serena salió a la terraza.

Se sorprendió ante lo que vio. La mesa estaba puesta. Unas velas ardían en la oscuridad y el aire olía a verano y calor. Y sabía que Darien lo había preparado para ella.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le ofreció él.

—No sé si debo… —Serena aceptó la copa.

—No es alcohol. No soy tan estúpido. Aunque debo admitir que te transformas bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Me ha gustado bailar… —ella se puso colorada.

—Lo he observado. Quiero saber por qué anoche ha sido tu primera salida a un club nocturno. Quiero saber por qué no has ido de compras…

Ella buscó inspiración.

—¿Siempre te gastas todo lo que ganas?

—No… —él sonrió.

—Por eso. No sé por qué crees que el dinero es sólo para ir de tiendas…

—Quizás porque suele ser así para las mujeres. Pero tú me estás enseñando que las mujeres son más complicadas de lo que pensaba —hizo una seña hacia la mesa—. Sentémonos… —dijo él con cortesía, algo nuevo para ella.

—¿Has cocinado tú?

—No exactamente. Debo confesar que la mayoría de los platos los compro preparados.

—Tienen buen aspecto —ella se inclinó y miró uno de los platos—. Jannis también prepara esta comida. Es mi favorita.

—¿Quién es Jannis? —le preguntó Darien con desconfianza.

—Jannis es tu chef.

—Claro…

—Me ha enseñado a preparar platos griegos. Me gusta…

Le gustaba cocinar, y era estupendo no tener que pensar en el gasto de los ingredientes, pensó ella.

—¿De qué otra manera has estado pasando el tiempo en mi ausencia? —preguntó él.

—He explorado Atenas.

—¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Es una ciudad fascinante.

—¿Cómo es que no has estado antes en Atenas? Tu abuelo tiene una casa cerca de la mía. Tienes que haber estado allí.

—Yo… No. Sólo lo he visto en su casa de Corfú —tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hacerle preguntas a él—: ¿Y tú? Sé que tienes varias casas.

—Sí, tengo varias casas, _ágape mou_. Pero un solo hogar. Éste —se quedó callado un momento, mirando el mar—. El hogar es un sitio donde puedes ser tú mismo. Un lugar privado, donde no tienes que darle cuentas a nadie.

—Pero tú eres rico. Tú no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie…

—Dirijo una empresa muy complicada, que maneja millones de dólares. Y hay días que pareciera que tengo que rendir cuentas al mundo entero. Las decisiones que tomo repercuten en mucha gente, a los empleados, a su vida…

¿Y eso le importaba a él?, se preguntó Serena.

—Mi abuelo ha dejado a mucha gente sin trabajo…

Darien se puso serio.

—Y esa gente tiene familias y responsabilidades. El echar a la gente es el resultado de una mala organización y de planear mal todo. Si contemplas el futuro puedes anticipar los movimientos del mercado y reaccionar a tiempo. Mi empresa nunca ha tenido que echar gente.

—Sin embargo tienes la misma fama de empresario despiadado que mi abuelo…

—Bueno, no soy blando, _ágape mou_. Yo recompensó justamente a la gente, y a cambio espero de ellos que trabajen duro. Es una fórmula muy simple.

—He leído que cuando terminaste la universidad no te uniste a la empresa de tu padre —comentó ella.

—No es agradable meterse en el terreno de otro. Yo quería demostrarme que podía valerme por mí mismo.

—¿Y entonces creaste tu propio negocio?

—El negocio de mi padre es muy tradicional —le explicó él—. Yo quería probar otras cosas, así que desarrollé software para ordenadores con un amigo de la universidad y se lo vendimos a empresas. En el primer año hicimos cincuenta millones de dólares de ganancia. Mantuvimos la empresa durante varios años y luego la vendimos. Para entonces yo ya estaba dispuesto a unirme a la empresa de mi padre. Y ya está bien de hablar de mí. Quiero saber de ti. He oído hablar de internados ingleses…

Serena sonrió y se sirvió más comida.

—En realidad, me encantaba.

Había sido el único hogar que había tenido.

—¿Es cierto que estuviste allí desde los siete años?

—Sí.

—Es una edad muy temprana…

Pero ella no había tenido un hogar. Su padre había muerto. Su madre estaba gravemente enferma. Y su abuelo la había desheredado.

—A mí me gustaba…

—¿Nunca te has sentido tentada de vivir con tu abuelo?

Ella casi se rió.

—Yo me lo pasé bien en el colegio.

—¿Y luego fuiste a la universidad directamente?

—Estudié música y francés.

Darien le sirvió el plato por tercera vez.

—Tienes mucho apetito… —sonrió él.

Ella estuvo tentada de decir que nunca había visto tanta comida en su vida, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

—Me encanta la comida griega —sonrió ella.

—Me alegro de que te guste —respondió él.

Se echó hacia atrás y le hizo preguntas acerca de sus cursos de música y cuando ella terminó de comer le sugirió:

—Quiero que toques el piano, _pethi mou_. Un concierto para mí solo…

Se miraron un momento, y ella se olvidó del piano. El deseo la envolvió con un calor intenso.

Darien asintió como si comprendiera y le dijo:

—Más tarde. Ahora quiero que toques para mí.

Serena se sentó al piano. Se quedó mirando las teclas un momento.

Y luego empezó a tocar. Primero Chopin, luego Mozart, Beethoven y finalmente Rachmaninov. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Hasta que la pieza final terminó y sus manos cayeron en su regazo.

Siguió el silencio.

—Ha sido impresionante, de verdad. No sabía que tocabas tan bien. ¿Cómo es que no ganas millones en recitales públicos?

—No soy famosa…

—Pero podrías serlo…

—No lo creo… —ella desvió la mirada, incómoda y contenta de que a él le hubiera gustado su interpretación.

—Has terminado tus estudios, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué planes tenías antes de aceptar este matrimonio?

—No lo había pensado…

—Tu abuelo no me comentó nada sobre tu talento…

Serena apretó los dedos.

—No creo que mi abuelo esté interesado en la música.

—Me encanta como tocas —le dijo Darien seductoramente, haciéndola poner de pie y agarrándole la cara con las manos—. Eres muy apasionada y sensible… Y eso te hace muy excitante en la cama.

—Darien… —ella se puso colorada.

—Y me encanta que te pongas colorada tan fácilmente —murmuró Darien bajando la cabeza y besándola.

Fue un beso que la excitó de los pies a la cabeza. Serena gimió y se apretó contra él. Darien le susurró algo en griego y la levantó en brazos.

Siempre lo hacía, pensó ella, mareada aún del beso y con los miembros temblando de deseo.

Darien la dejó en medio de la cama.

—Nunca me sacio de ti —gimió él, bajándole los tirantes del vestido y dándole un ardiente beso en el hombro—. No nos vamos a ir de esta isla hasta que por lo menos pueda estar en una reunión de negocios sin pensar en ti.

Ella recordó que se había dicho que no lo iba a dejar hacer aquello otra vez. Pero los dedos maestros de Darien la desnudaron y su boca acarició uno de sus pezones, y Serena se olvidó de todo, entregada a aquel placer tan intenso, mientras susurraba su nombre.

—Ninguna mujer me ha excitado tanto como tú —dijo él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo—. Es muy difícil refrenarse…

—Entonces, no lo hagas…

—No quiero hacerte daño…

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el deseo. Pero su cuerpo se derretía por él.

—Darien, por favor…

Darien hizo un sonido gutural y giró con ella hasta ponerla debajo con un suave movimiento. Él se colocó entre sus piernas antes de volver a besarla y la hizo suya.

Ella sintió un calor dentro. Lo sintió fuerte y profundamente. Gimió, abandonada a aquella sensación; y él la acalló nuevamente con su boca.

El se adentró en ella con poderosos empujes. Hasta que ambos llegaron al punto más alto del placer y se desmoronaron.

Después de hacerlo, Serena se quedó con los ojos cerrados, esperando que él la soltara. Pero no lo hizo. Rodó con ella y la puso encima. Le acarició el cabello despeinado, y lo apartó de sus mejillas encendidas.

—Ha sido increíble… —comentó, mirándole la cara—. Eres increíble. Podemos hacer que este matrimonio funcione, Serena.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué el sexo es bueno?

—No sólo por eso, pero por supuesto ésa es una razón. Cada vez descubro más cosas de ti. Y me gustan…

Consumida por la culpa, Serena quiso apartarse de él, pero Darien no la dejó.

—No, esta vez no voy a marcharme. Ni te diré nada horrible. Vamos a pasar la noche juntos. En la misma cama. Pienso que los niños se merecen padres felices juntos —le dio un beso suave en la boca—. Y yo creo que nosotros podemos ser felices juntos.

Ella volvió a sentirse culpable. No podía darle hijos, y cuando él lo supiera… ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

—Crees que soy una mujer interesada en tu dinero…

—Al menos, has sido sincera en eso. Yo respeto la sinceridad. Y lo que compartimos en la cama no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, _ágape mou_…

Serena cerró los ojos, aterrada con la idea de que él descubriese la verdad.

Pero, ¿tenía que enterarse? Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera mujer que no podía tener hijos. Quizás no se enterase de que ella lo había sabido siempre.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La semana que siguió fue la más feliz de Serena. Pasaron las noches y parte del día haciendo el amor; charlaron y compartieron comidas en la terraza frente a la arena. Y para su sorpresa Serena descubrió que amaba Grecia, incluso la constante vista del mar no podía estropear la sensación de despertarse con el sol.

Y también descubrió que le encantaba hablar con Darien. Era una compañía muy agradable. Y por primera vez experimentó lo que era estar íntimamente con alguien.

Darien era una persona muy aguda, con una mente brillante y muy buen sentido del humor. Era encantador.

En la isla habían construido un nido que los protegía de la realidad.

Una semana después, una mañana ella se quedó en la cama hasta tarde y él entró en la habitación.

—Lo siento, no me podía despertar esta mañana.

—Eso es por lo de anoche.

Ella recordó la pasión y sintió un cosquilleo.

—Enseguida me levanto… —dijo, aunque deseó pasar el día con él en la cama.

—Me siento culpable por haberte tenido toda la semana aquí, y ni siquiera has nadado en la piscina —le dijo él—. Te he tenido atada a la cama, y eso no es justo —Darien la miró a los ojos y la levantó en brazos.

La llevó corriendo a la terraza. Serena tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

Y cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, porque él ya la había tirado a la piscina.

Darien estaba preocupado mirando la cara pálida de Serena.

—Ha sido un shock —dijo el médico—. Físicamente, está bien. Ha tragado un poco de agua, así que es posible que esté mareada, pero aparte de eso, no habrá efectos. Mentalmente es otro tema. Me da la impresión de que sufre fobia al agua. No ha sido buena idea tirarla a la piscina.

Darien jamás se había sentido tan culpable como aquel día.

Acompañó al médico a la plataforma donde lo esperaba un helicóptero.

—¿Está seguro de que no es necesario que volvamos a Atenas? —preguntó Darien.

—Lo que necesita es descansar —el médico le dio el maletín al piloto y miró a Darien—. Creo que es mejor que se quede aquí esta noche, dele tiempo para que se recupere del shock. Y mañana, cuando ella se sienta mejor, regresen.

Cuando se fue el médico, Darien deslizó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Serena y le ofreció coñac.

—Bebe…

Ella sorbió, y tosió.

—Es horrible.

—Es un coñac muy bueno. Todavía estás bajo el efecto del shock. Por favor, bebe.

Ella obedeció.

—Lo siento… —dijo ella.

—No, el que debe disculparse soy yo… Pero, ¿cómo no me has dicho que no sabes nadar?

—Ni me acerco al agua.

—No me di cuenta de que le tenías miedo.

—Ahora ya no importa —contestó ella.

—¡No sé qué haría para que dejes de temblar! —exclamó él.

—Lo siento…

—Deja de decir eso. Yo soy el que lo siente, pero tú debiste decirme lo que sentías. Aquel primer día que tenías tanto miedo, creí que te daba miedo volar. Pero era el agua, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Soy una estúpida…

—No, sólo estás reaccionando a algo que te pasó en el pasado. Y quiero saber qué es.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Yo estaba en un barco…

—¿Qué barco? —preguntó Darien, poniéndose tenso.

—El barco de tu padre. El día que explotó. Yo estaba allí —dijo finalmente Serena—. Y casi me ahogo…

Darien se quedó helado ante aquella confesión.

—No es verdad. No había niños invitados aquel.

—A mí no me invitaron —respondió Serena—. Sólo subí a bordo un momento antes de la explosión. Se suponía que yo me iba a quedar en Atenas, en el hotel, con una niñera. Pero yo estaba desesperada por mostrarle a mi madre una muñeca nueva que me habían regalado.

Los recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Darien… Un niño pequeño muy herido…

—¿Estabas a bordo cuando el barco explotó?

—Apenas estuve en él. Y mis padres no sabían que yo había llegado —tragó saliva—. No recuerdo mucho, para serte sincera. Tenía sólo siete años. Sólo recuerdo estar un minuto de pie en la escalerilla de entrada y luego que alguien me arrojaba al agua. Había agua por todas partes. No podía respirar… Tenía mucho dolor… Y luego todo se oscureció.

—Alguien te rescató… ¿Sabes quién?

—No —sonrió débilmente Serena—. Era un empleado.

—¿Eras la única niña en el barco aquel día?

—Sí, supongo…

—¡Dios mío! No sabía… —Darien se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

—¿No sabías qué? ¿Qué importa ahora?

—¿Estabas herida? Y perdiste a tus padres…

—Ahora estoy bien —ella desvió la mirada, al sentirse culpable por no contarle toda la verdad.

Darien la miró fijamente.

—¿Darien, qué ocurre?

Darien la miró frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la intuición de que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Pero, ¿por qué iba a mentirle después de haber confesado aquello?

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos irnos a la cama, simplemente?

Darien la alzó en brazos.

—Podría caminar…

—Quizás sea mejor que no —la dejó encima de la cama.

—¿Vas a venir tú también?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? Yo te tiré al agua…

—No lo sabías… —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Pero ahora lo sé, y de ahora en adelante nada volverá a hacerte daño, _ágape mou_ —le prometió Darien desvistiéndose y acostándose a su lado.

La abrazó fuertemente.

—Es agradable —murmuró ella.

Darien descubrió lo que era tener sentimientos de protección hacia alguien, y se quedó quieto, temiendo que si se movía ella volviera a temblar.

No era extraño que Serena odiase a su familia, pensó Darien. Y no se extrañaba de que Diamante Tsukino culpase a la familia Chiba de todo. No sólo se había muerto en su yate su único hijo, sino que también su esposa. Y el resto de la familia, su preciada nieta, había resultado herida.

¿Sería por eso que la había educado en Inglaterra?, se preguntó.

Evidentemente, había juzgado mal a Diamante Tsukino, reflexionó, quitando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Serena, y notando con alivio que iba recuperando el color.

Con la unión entre ellos, se estaría curando una herida para las dos familias.

Y una vez que Serena se curase de su fobia, serían un verdadero matrimonio. Una verdadera familia.

Serena intentó concentrarse en la conversación de Darien para olvidarse de que estaban volando sobre el mar. Se sentía conmovida por la ternura y cuidados que le dispensaba él.

Se alegraba de haberle contado a Darien el episodio del barco. En cierto modo, le había revelado una parte importante de su vida. Estaban muy unidos, y ella sabía que lo amaba con una pasión desesperada.

Por primera vez se sentía feliz en su vida. Y no dejaría que nada enturbiase esa felicidad.

Cuando estaban aterrizando sonó el teléfono móvil de Darien.

—Se terminó la paz… —comentó.

Serena sonrió. No le importaba que atendiera sus negocios.

Cuando Darien terminó de hablar, Serena notó una expresión extraña en su rostro y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede? —se relajó al ver que estaban en tierra.

—De la oficina… Hay un problema…

—Entonces, debes marcharte…

—No quiero dejarte. Ayer estuviste muy mal, y yo me siento responsable.

Serena sonrió. Era una novedad para ella que alguien se preocupase por su estado.

—Estoy bien —le dijo—. Descansaré y esperaré a que vuelvas a casa.

—No tardaré. Si te sientes mal, llámame al móvil.

—No sé el número.

Él se sorprendió de que hasta entonces ella no hubiera tenido modo de comunicarse con él.

—Te conseguiré un móvil y te meteré mi número. Al menor problema, quiero que me llames.

Reacio, volvió al helicóptero que lo estaba esperando sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Ella aprovecharía su ausencia para hablar con su madre, y para probarse la ropa y el maquillaje que Darien había traído el día del club nocturno.

Pero al llegar, notó que ya no estaba la ropa. Tendría que contentarse con el atrevido vestido de la otra vez. Primero cenarían, y luego tal vez él la llevase a otro club nocturno, donde podrían bailar y bailar…

Bajó a hablar con el chef sobre la cena y volvió al dormitorio a maquillarse.

Cuando estuvo lista, se sentó a esperar a Darien.

Esperó y esperó. Estuvo tentada de llamarlo por teléfono al móvil. Pero no quería agobiarlo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Pero de pronto, oyó pasos fuera del dormitorio y se abrió la puerta.

Darien estaba allí, con gesto intimidante y remoto.

—No… No tienes aspecto de haber tenido un buen día… —dijo ella.

Él entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y siguió diciendo:

—Si tienes hambre…

—No tengo hambre —Darien se acercó a ella mirándola, contrariado—. ¿No me vas a preguntar si he tenido un día interesante en la oficina, _ágape mou_!

Ella se estremeció al oír el tono de su voz.

—Has venido muy tarde, así que supongo que has estado muy ocupado…

—Muy ocupado. Ocupado enterándome de muchas cosas interesantes de mi esposa. Hechos que ella no me ha contado aunque hemos pasado dos semanas conociéndonos.

Serena se puso pálida.

—Darien…

Parecía otro hombre. Había perdido la calidez y la ternura y en su lugar mostraba desprecio y frialdad.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para pensar que aquel cuento de hadas continuaría?

—Será mejor que me digas de qué estás hablando —dijo ella.

El se rió cínicamente.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué calcules lo que sé y no me digas más? No te preocupes. Ya veo que guardas muy bien los secretos. Hoy me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas interesantes sobre tu vida. ¡Como que no veías a tu abuelo desde que tenías siete años! ¡Hasta quince días antes de nuestra boda no volviste a verlo! —fijó sus ojos en ella—. Así que, ¿quién pagó esas escuelas caras a las que fuiste?

—Conseguí una beca para estudiar música —dijo Serena con voz débil—. No hubo que pagar.

—Y, según las fuentes que me han informado, en la época de la universidad, tenías tres trabajos por lo menos. Trabajaste como camarera dos veces, y tocabas el piano en un bar. ¿Cómo conseguiste el título? ¿Cuándo estudiabas?

—Siempre estaba agotada, es verdad —sonrió levemente, pero al ver los ojos amenazantes de Darien se puso seria—. No me asusta el trabajo.

—Bueno, eso al menos, es algo a tu favor… Muchos estudiantes trabajan para ayudarse, y yo comprendo que necesitabas dinero porque no tenías padres que te mantuviesen, y tu abuelo negaba tu existencia, pero, ¿por qué tres trabajos? ¿Qué hacías con el dinero? Toda la ropa que tienes te la he comprado yo, excepto el vestido de novia. No vas de tiendas…

—La vida cuesta…

—¿Es por eso por lo que has aceptado este matrimonio? Es mejor no luchar para sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente hablaba de ella como si fuera un monstruo. Ella quería contarle lo de su madre, pero no podía.

Darien siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

—Pero lo que quiero que me contestes es por qué tu abuelo quería este matrimonio —gritó—. Como sospechaba al principio, él no estaba jugando a las familias felices con nuestro matrimonio. Claramente tu bienestar no le interesa. Tú eres una pieza en su juego, aunque una pieza deseosa de jugar. Y ahora quiero saber cuál es el juego, Serena. Quiero la verdad por una vez.

Serena lo miró. Su vida se estaba derrumbando delante de sus ojos. Si se lo contaba, arruinaría lo que habían construido en esos quince días. Él era un hombre justo y con un gran sentimiento de familia. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que lo había engañado de aquella manera?

Unas lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos. Lo amaba. Y debía confesarle la verdad.

—Darien…

—Me parece que no va a gustarme lo que vas a decirme. Lo veo en tus ojos… Sabía que había algo detrás de este acuerdo. Pero mi padre es un hombre viejo y quería terminar esta enemistad de una vez. Y yo fui en contra de mi intuición y decidí confiar en él.

Serena cerró los ojos y deseó esfumarse.

—Como tu abuelo no se ha preocupado por ti, supongo que no le habrá importado tener nietos tampoco. Y como ésa era la razón supuestamente de nuestro matrimonio, se me ocurre que su venganza está ligada de algún modo a ese hecho. ¿Me equivoco?

Serena sintió náuseas.

—¿Serena?

—La explosión me hirió gravemente. Y los médicos dijeron que no podría tener hijos.

Darien se puso rígido al oírlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No puedo darte hijos, Darien. Jamás. No es posible.

Darien respiró profundamente.

—¿Y tu abuelo lo sabía?

—Mi abuelo lo sabe todo…

Darien se rió con desprecio.

—O sea que ésta es su última venganza. Privar a mis padres de los nietos que tanto desean y privarme de hijos —caminó una vez más por la habitación—. ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo? Tu abuelo es conocido por su malicia y manipulación; es un hombre sin moral alguna. Pero, ¿tú? ¿Por dinero has sido capaz de seguir con este engaño?

¿Qué podía decir ella? No estaba en posición de decirle lo importante que era el dinero para ella.

—Sea lo que sea lo que mi familia le haya hecho a la tuya, no hay excusa para este nivel de engaño —dijo con rabia contenida—. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que esta relación era posible? No sólo eres una mujer codiciosa, sino una mentirosa.

—Puedes divorciarte de mí —susurró ella.

—No puedo divorciarme de ti. Tu abuelo lo ha dejado todo atado. El contrato que firmamos nos une hasta que tengamos un hijo.

—Sé que he obrado mal, pero tienes que comprender…

—¿Comprender qué? ¿Qué me he casado con una mujer sin escrúpulos? Debí tener más cuidado con tu linaje. Tienes sangre de Tsukino y has heredado su falta de moral.

Darien salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Serena apenas durmió aquella noche. Quería ver a Darien, pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Y tampoco habría sabido qué decirle.

Su comportamiento era inexcusable, y ella se sentía muy desgraciada… Y lo peor era que se había enamorado de él.

Lo mejor era marcharse a Londres otra vez.

En ese momento entró él.

—Me iré hoy —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. No puedes divorciarte de mí, pero no tienes que vivir conmigo y te prometo que…

—He venido a disculparme —la interrumpió—. Anoche perdí los estribos. No hay excusa para eso.

¿Él se estaba disculpando?, se preguntó ella.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado…

—Anoche parecías muy enferma…

—Creo que ha sido por tragar el agua… Me siento un poco mareada, pero estoy bien… —sonrió ella.

—Hoy debes descansar, pasar el día en la cama… Hablaremos más tarde.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Darien. Los dos lo sabemos. Tú no me quieres cerca. Me iré hoy.

—No quiero que te marches —él pareció ponerse más tenso—. Tú eres mi esposa.

—Una esposa que no puede darte hijos —le recordó ella con tristeza.

—Es posible. Pero sigues siendo mi esposa y no te irás.

Serena sintió esperanzas. ¿Se estaría acordando de lo felices que habían sido en su isla?

—Anoche estaba tan enfadado por lo que supe que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero ahora veo que tú has tenido una vida muy difícil… Por el accidente de tus padres que te dejó huérfana… Has trabajado toda tu vida como una esclava… No es extraño que, al ver la oportunidad, hayas querido mejorar tus circunstancias, y la hayas aprovechado. Para ti mi familia es responsable de la muerte de tus padres y tus heridas.

—Darien…

—Déjame terminar… —Darien la interrumpió—. Mi familia es responsable de lo que sucedió ese día…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que tú tienes derecho a la vida que has elegido. Mi familia te lo debe, y yo quiero pagar esa deuda. Seguirás siendo mi esposa y seguirás recibiendo la suma de dinero que hemos establecido.

Serena se sintió decepcionada al darse cuenta de que su deseo de que ella siguiera con él era sólo un sentido de responsabilidad, y no algo más personal, más profundo.

Se hundió en las almohadas. No quería estar allí en esas circunstancias. Pero no tenía más alternativa que permanecer con él. Necesitaba el dinero.

Los días pasaron. Darien llegaba tarde de la oficina, cuando ella ya se había dormido, y dormía en una habitación diferente.

Y el malestar de Serena no se le había pasado completamente, para peor.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue que llamó al hospital donde estaba su madre y le dijeron que ésta había contraído una infección y que había empeorado.

Sintiéndose culpable por no haber ido a ver a su madre, Serena hizo el equipaje y pidió al chofer de Darien que la llevase al aeropuerto.

Darien no la echaría en falta, puesto que sabía que tenía una reunión en París. Lo había visto partir aquella mañana.

Como una adolescente, lo observaba desde la ventana con la ilusión de verlo simplemente.

Se pasó el vuelo a Londres con sensación de mareo. Se prometió que iría a un especialista para remediar ese problema. Debía haber habido algún virus en el agua que había tragado.

El clima de Londres la recibió con lluvia y un cielo gris.

Tomó un taxi hasta el hospital.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre? —preguntó, ansiosa, cuando llegó.

—Fue una operación importante, como sabe, pero salió bien. Estuvo mejorando hasta los últimos días. Lamentablemente ha tenido una infección y estamos intentando averiguar su causa.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Si usted es Serena, por supuesto. Habla de usted constantemente. Creo que ha estado trabajando en el extranjero, ¿verdad?

Serena se puso colorada. Aquélla era la historia que le había contado a su madre para justificar el no ir a verla. Sintió remordimientos de conciencia.

Serena siguió a la enfermera hasta la habitación mientras se quitaba la alianza. No hacía falta que su madre se enterase de que se había casado con Chiba.

La imagen de su madre frágil y pálida le dio ganas de llorar, pero se controló.

—¿Mamá?

Los ojos de la madre de Serena se abrieron al oír su voz.

—¡Cariño! No esperaba que vinieras a verme —dijo con voz débil—. Creías que no ibas a poder venir durante un tiempo…

—Has perdido mucho peso…

—La comida de hospital —bromeó la mujer—. Pareces cansada. ¿Has trabajado mucho? ¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Muy bien —dijo Serena, evitando mirarla, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

Su madre suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

—Bueno, ha sido una suerte que hayas conseguido ese trabajo cuando lo conseguiste, y que te paguen tan bien. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

—No empieces, mamá. Yo te quiero —sonrió Serena—. Y me da mucha rabia no haber podido venir a verte…

—Pero me has llamado todos los días —murmuró su madre—. Y me has dado el mejor regalo que hay. La posibilidad de volver a caminar. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar para ver si los médicos han tenido éxito. Hasta que apareció esta infección, eran optimistas.

—Y siguen siéndolo —Serena intentó reprimir sus lágrimas.

—No llores —le dijo su madre—. Yo sé que puedo apoyarme en tu fuerza. Siempre has sido fuerte. Incluso de pequeña tenías una firme determinación.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. No se sentía ni fuerte ni determinada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada.

«Y mareada», pensó.

—¿Cuántos días te han dado en el trabajo?

—Los que necesite —dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Serena se sobresaltó y miró a Darien.

Estaba en la puerta, con gesto serio. Parecía enfadado con ella.

Luego desvió la mirada hacia su madre.

—¡Dios mío! No sabía… Está viva… Sobrevivió a la explosión…

—Creí que estabas en París —dijo Serena.

No estaba preparada para aquella escena.

—¿Controlas mis movimientos, Serena? Bueno, ahora estoy de vuelta…

Antes de que ella pudiera encontrar una respuesta, su madre exclamó y se tapó la boca.

—¿Mamá? —se acercó y tocó la frente de su madre—. ¿Te encuentras peor? ¿Estás mareada? Llamaré a una enfermera —Serena extendió la mano hacia el timbre, pero su madre se la agarró.

—No —su madre habló con voz débil y mirando a Darien—. He pensado en ti durante años. En mis sueños… En mis peores momentos siempre estabas ahí…

Serena miró consternada a su madre. No había pensado que pudiera reconocer a Darien, pero era evidente que sí. Y estaba claro que lo odiaba. Lo que menos falta le hacía en aquel momento era ese shock.

—La estás disgustando… Creo que deberías marcharte —le rogó Serena, agarrando la mano de su madre—. Podemos hablar más tarde.

—Si eso es lo que quiere tu madre, por supuesto. Respetaré sus deseos. Pero hay cosas que hablar —se volvió hacia la madre de Serena—. No tenía ni idea de que estaba viva.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, ¿quieres marcharte?

—No quiero que se marche —su madre extendió una mano hacia Darien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No antes de que le dé las gracias. ¡Si supieras cuánto he querido agradecérselo! Pero no sabía cómo averiguar quién era, y no sabía su nombre…

Al oír aquella confusa declaración, Serena miró a su madre sin comprender nada. Y encima, Darien se acercó y aceptó la mano de su madre.

—No hace falta que me dé las gracias. Ni entonces ni ahora… Hasta hace poco no tenía idea de quién era usted…

—Había tanta gente en el yate aquel día…

Serena los miró, sorprendida.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Cómo te has puesto en contacto con él? —su madre la miró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú sabías cuánto deseaba encontrar al hombre que te salvó. Sin su nombre, ¿cómo has podido encontrarlo?

¿El hombre que la había salvado?, Serena no comprendía nada. Se quedó sin habla. Cuando por fin pudo hablar preguntó:

—¿Éste es el hombre que te rescató cuando explotó el barco?

—A mí y a ti. También te rescató a ti —dijo su madre—. Arriesgó su vida tirándose al agua… Yo te vi en la escalerilla segundos antes de la explosión. Sabía que estabas en el agua, probablemente demasiado herida como para poder ayudarte a ti misma. ¡Yo gritaba y gritaba que alguien salvara a mi niña…!

—Tu madre estaba atrapada —dijo Darien con los ojos tristes al recordarlo—. No quiso aceptar mi ayuda hasta no rescatar a su niña.

Serena estaba en estado de shock. A su mente acudieron imágenes del hombre.

—¿Eras tú?—dijo casi imperceptiblemente—. El hombre que me rescató… El hombre que recuerdo… ¿Eras tú?

—No lo supe hasta la noche en que me contaste lo del accidente —le confesó Darien—. Me di cuenta entonces de que tenía que ser tu madre a quien había rescatado, pero no sabía que todavía estuviera viva. Tsukino nos informó que había muerto junto con Kenji.

—Eso es lo que quiso que creyera la gente. Quería borrarme de su vida. Tú te fuiste a rescatar a otros —dijo la madre de Serena—. Y la ambulancia nos llevó al hospital. Le pregunté a todo el mundo por ti, pero nadie sabía nada. Luego Diamante nos hizo volar a Inglaterra y a mí me prohibieron volver a visitar Grecia. Mantuvimos nuestra identidad en secreto por instrucciones suyas.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de amenazarla de ese modo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de impedir que viniera de visita? ¿Y por qué?

Su madre cerró los ojos.

—Me odió desde el primer momento en que Kenji me llevó a Corfú. Cuando murió Kenji no hubo nadie que me defendiera. Me amenazó con quitarme a Serena. Realmente no la quería. Fue sólo una amenaza para castigarme. Poca gente sabe lo malo que es ese hombre… Yo no quería que estuviera cerca de mi hija de ninguna manera. Y acepté desaparecer, romper el contacto por completo. Y a él le pareció bien. Fue lo que siempre había querido.

—¿Le pagó para que desapareciera? —preguntó Darien.

Ikuko Winston se rió, cansada.

—¿Pagar? ¿Diamante? No, no me pagó nada.

—Pero usted estaba herida y con una hija pequeña que mantener… ¿Cómo se las arregló? ¿Tenía familia que se ocupara de usted?

—No tenía familia, y me arreglé porque mi hija es una persona muy especial —dijo Ikuko.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Mamá… Creo que deberías descansar ahora…

—Todavía, no —Darien apretó más la mano de su madre—. Por favor, si puede, realmente me gustaría oír el resto de la historia.

—Serena se recuperó considerablemente rápido de las heridas y era una niña brillante —Ikuko sonrió a su hija—. Uno de los médicos que me estaba tratando y que conocía nuestras circunstancias, me sugirió que pidiera una beca en uno de los mejores internados. La aceptaron. Fue una decisión difícil, pero acertada. A mí me operaron interminables veces. Durante los veranos se quedaba con una de las tutoras y la traían a verme.

—Siga… —dijo Darien.

—En la época que tenía que ir a la universidad, yo necesitaba todo tipo de cuidados por los que teníamos que pagar —Ikuko miró a Serena—. Serena trabajó día y noche para dármelos. Y cuando descubrió que era posible hacerme esta operación para poder caminar, consiguió ese estupendo trabajo en Grecia…

Hubo un silencio tenso. Serena cerró los ojos, esperando que Darien le dijera a su madre la verdad.

—Debería descansar ahora —dijo él—. Pero antes de que la dejemos quisiera hacerle otra pregunta. ¿Por qué cuando Serena creció y su abuelo ya no podía quitársela, no le pidió dinero a Tsukino? Ustedes son su única familia. Él tenía la obligación de darles lo que necesitaban.

—Diamante no sabe lo que es la obligación y nunca da dinero —dijo su madre con dignidad—. Y no sabe lo que quiere decir la palabra familia.

—Entonces, es hora de que alguien lo eduque —Darien achicó los ojos—. Y le aseguro que será un buen alumno. Tendrá que asumir sus responsabilidades.

Ikuko cerró los ojos.

—No. No quiero ningún contacto con ese hombre. No quiero volver a oír el nombre Tsukino ni Chiba.

Serena se quedó helada. Al parecer, su madre no sabía que Darien era un Chiba. ¿Qué diría cuando se enterase de que se había casado con él? ¿Y que se había acercado a su abuelo para conseguir dinero?

—Quiero que descanse y que deje de preocuparse. Mañana traeré a Serena nuevamente —dijo Darien.

Su madre abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Puedes quedarte otro día, Serena? ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Puede quedarse lo que le haga falta —repitió.

Serena abrazó a su madre y luego corrió detrás de él.

—¡Darien, espera! —finalmente lo alcanzó—. Por favor, no te marches así. Sé que todavía estás enfadado conmigo, pero tenemos que hablar. Salvaste mi vida. No puedo creer que hayas sido tú…

Darien la quemó con la mirada. Luego le agarró los brazos y la acorraló contra una pared.

—Podría haberlo sabido antes si hubieras sido sincera conmigo. ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí y a decirme la verdad? Todos los días me entero de cosas nuevas de mi esposa… ¡Hoy me entero de que tu madre está viva! ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado? ¿Y por qué me ocultaste que tú estabas en el barco también?

—Porque si te lo hubiera dicho habrías sabido que Diamante nos despreciaba. Y si sabías eso, habrías sabido que su deseo de que nos casáramos era por venganza. Tenía demasiado miedo de decirte la verdad… —tragó saliva—. Y entonces no te habrías casado conmigo. Y yo necesitaba que te casaras conmigo. Era la única forma que veía de conseguir el dinero para la operación de mi madre. Es una nueva operación y la Seguridad Social no la cubre. Yo estaba desesperada.

—Debí darme cuenta de las señales en aquella primera reunión. Tenías tanto miedo de tu abuelo… Pero mi padre deseaba tanto que la empresa volviera a él… Y yo también me distraje con otras cosas. Si no, me habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Preguntándose qué otras cosas lo habrían distraído, Serena sonrió:

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes todo —dijo—. Me casé por tu dinero, porque lo necesitaba para mi madre.

—Tu abuelo tiene que rendirte cuentas de muchas cosas —dijo Darien—. Éste no es un lugar adecuado para hablar de esto. Vámonos de aquí.

Darien la acompañó al ascensor.

—¿Qué tipo de hospital es éste? —preguntó.

—Es un hospital muy viejo. Pero el cirujano tiene mucho prestigio y quería probar una nueva técnica. Así es como he gastado tu dinero.

—Tu dinero —la corrigió Darien—. Era tu dinero. Ahora comprendo por qué no ibas de compras. No te ha quedado nada para tus gastos.

—No me hacía falta nada. Y el hospital es muy caro, aunque el edificio sea muy viejo. ¿Cómo supiste cómo encontrarme? —preguntó Serena cambiando de tema.

—Te han seguido. Mis hombres de seguridad tenían instrucciones de no perderte de vista.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una Chiba ahora. Y hay mucha gente con ganas de sacar dinero.

—¿Crees que podría raptarme alguien?

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad. Pero no te preocupes demasiado. Te soltarían enseguida al ver lo que comes.

—¿Estas muy enfadado conmigo?

—Me has tenido en vilo desde el día que te conocí, así que no es nada nuevo esto. Y la próxima vez que quieras volar, usa mi avión. Te guste o no, eres mi esposa, y no quiero que tomes vuelos comerciales.

Una corriente de ternura recorrió su ser. Tendría que haberse enfadado por su actitud autoritaria, pero en parte le gustaba que fuera posesivo. Y que quisiera cuidarla.

—¡Mira! Aquél es el monumento que conmemora el Gran Fuego de Londres. Recuerdo que mi madre me trajo una vez, en un raro período en que no estuvo en el hospital. Subí hasta arriba mientras ella me esperaba en la calle. Y luego la saludé —conmovida por el recuerdo, miró a Darien.

—Debiste echarla mucho de menos.

—Para serte sincera, era tan pequeña cuando sucedió todo, que me acostumbré a ello. Acepté que mi madre no era como otra gente. Que nuestra vida era diferente.

—¿Cómo no ha descubierto la prensa que tu madre está viva?

—Como tú, no indagaron. Nosotras volvimos a Londres. Mi abuelo quiso que mi madre volviera a usar el apellido de soltera, y yo usé el mismo nombre. Nos llamamos Winston. No fue difícil.

—Por eso no respondiste a tu nombre de señorita Tsukino cuando nos conocimos. Y aceptaste ese nombre por presión de tu abuelo, ¿no?

—Odiaba usar su nombre, pero era parte del plan de mi abuelo. Por eso tardaba en reaccionar cuando me llamabas así. Toda mi vida me he llamado Winston.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy valiente.

—Es verdad. Toda su vida odió la guerra entre nuestras dos familias. No podemos decirle que me he casado con un Chiba. La mataría.

—Deja de preocuparte. Estás muy pálida. Tienes que descansar.

Serena deseó poder relajarse.

—No podré descansar hasta que no decidamos qué le vamos a decir. No sabía qué decirle para justificar mi ausencia, así que le dije que había conseguido un trabajo en Grecia y…

—Deja de preocuparte. De ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de esto.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. No le haré más daño a tu madre.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer todo esto?

—Por muchas razones. Confía en mí. Y porque si hubiera querido decirle la verdad a tu madre, ya se la habría dicho.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—No te preocupes. Comprendo que has tenido que tomar muchas decisiones importantes desde que eras una niña. Pero ahora ya no estás sola, Serena. El problema es mío. Y lo voy a solucionar.

Por un momento, ella se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, y luego recordó que él lo estaba haciendo sólo porque se sentía responsable de ella, porque la explosión había sido en el barco de la familia de Darien.

Serena lo miró y sintió la punzada del deseo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A una suite en Dorchester, donde no nos interrumpirán. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Ella no quería hablar.

—¿Es un hotel elegante? Siempre he tenido ganas de pedir servicio de habitaciones…

—Sí, es muy elegante. Será otra nueva experiencia para ti —de pronto Darien la miró con preocupación—. Sigues pálida… ¿Te encuentras enferma todavía?

—Ha sido un día muy duro… Ver a mi madre así… Y luego tu aparición…

—¡Es increíble los sacrificios que has hecho por tu madre!

—Mi madre también ha hecho grandes sacrificios por mí. Habría preferido que estuviera con ella, pero me envió al internado porque pensó que eso sería mejor para mí.

—Tu abuelo tendría que rendir cuentas por todo esto —dijo Darien.

—Mi abuelo es como es. Jamás cambiará.

—Eso lo veremos.

Entraron por una puerta trasera del hotel y subieron a la suite.

—¡Es increíble!

—Suelo quedarme aquí cuando estoy en Londres. Llama al servicio de habitaciones cuando quieras…

—¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? —ella se rió como una niña.

—Por supuesto —Darien se quitó la chaqueta.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella se estremeció de deseo.

—Darien…

—Me he prometido que me mantendría alejado de ti… —dijo él.

—Yo no quiero que lo hagas. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que fueras tú quien me salvó la vida!

—Algo bueno que he hecho —la besó y la desnudó con movimientos lentos. Luego la alzó en brazos.

—Puedo caminar…

—Me gusta llevarte… —dijo él con voz sensual.

—Te gusta dominarme —bromeó ella.

Darien la dejó en la cama y se puso encima de ella.

—Me encanta saber que soy el único hombre que te ha hecho esto —empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo.

Ella perdió totalmente el control.

—Darien, por favor, ahora…

El deslizó un dedo para investigar, y ella se sobresaltó.

—Eres tan caliente —susurró él.

El siguió volviéndola loca, haciéndola sentir un placer casi increíble. Y cuando pensó que ya no podía aguantar, la levantó y se adentró en ella con un gemido de satisfacción.

Serena abrió los ojos, asombrada ante aquella sensación. Entonces él le sonrió y siguió moviéndose, llevándola cada vez a un placer más alto, sin dejar de besarla. Hasta verla explotar de goce. Serena se aferró a él, sumida en olas y olas de placer.

Darien giró con ella y se puso boca arriba con ella encima.

—Ha sido impresionante… El mejor sexo del mundo —dijo.

Serena cerró los ojos, y trató de convencerse de que no importaba que no la amase mientras la deseara.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Darien.

—He dado instrucciones de que no me molesten —protestó mientras extendía una mano para contestar.

Escuchó unos segundos y luego dijo algo en griego antes de colgar.

—Tenemos que volver al hospital. Al parecer, tu abuelo ha decidido visitar a tu madre.


	11. Chapter 10

** Capítulo 10 **

—Yo sé que estás preocupada, pero quiero que esto me lo dejes a mí.

—No comprendes cómo es él. Tengo que estar con ella…

—Sé cómo es tu abuelo. Créeme que estoy más preparado que tú para esto.

—Pero…

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no haré daño a tu madre?

—Yo no sabía que vendría mi abuelo…

—Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Así me evita ir a verlo. Aunque hubiera preferido evitar este estrés a tu madre —sonrió y agregó—: Coraje. Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora, sigue un poco más. Y diga lo que diga, Serena, quiero que te muestres de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Queda claro?

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que eres un chulo?

—Sí. ¿Me lo prometes, Serena?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación su madre estaba en la cama, mirando al hombre que había hecho un infierno de su vida.

—Me sorprende que vengas a visitar a alguien a quien negaste su existencia —dijo Darien fríamente.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —respondió Diamante.

—Se ha convertido en asunto mío desde que has unido las fortunas de nuestras familias. Y quiero aclararte algo: después de esta conversación, no quiero verte cerca de ningún miembro de mi familia. Sobre todo de mi esposa y de su madre.

—Ah, sí… ¿Cómo está tu esposa? —el viejo sonrió a Serena con gesto desagradable—. Te tendí una trampa, Chiba.

—Y por ello estaré eternamente agradecido —Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena con su brazo—. De no haber sido por tu malicioso plan, jamás habría conocido a Serena —sonrió a su esposa—. Y eso habría sido una pena porque ella ha enriquecido mi vida.

Serena se conmovió.

—Debe ser que no ves más que su cuerpo. Es hora de que sepas la verdad. No puede darte hijos. No habrá más descendientes de Chiba —dijo Diamante.

Serena se encogió de dolor.

—Mis sentimientos por Serena no tienen nada que ver con eso. Y si insultas a mi esposa una vez más, te arrepentirás, Tsukino. A diferencia de ti, yo sé proteger a los míos.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Nadie había luchado por ella ni la había protegido jamás. Toda la vida había sido ella la que había luchado por su madre. Había sido ella contra el mundo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

—Convéncete, Chiba, he ganado. Te has hecho con la empresa. Pero a estas alturas ya sabrás que es imposible salvarla. Y aunque finjas que te da igual tener hijos o no, tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Tú eres griego. Está todo dicho.

Darien miró al viejo con gesto serio.

—En primer lugar, la empresa ha vuelto a su dueño por derecho: la familia Chiba. Has llevado a la empresa casi a la quiebra, pero mis esfuerzos harán que salga a flote. Y en cuanto a Serena… Ha demostrado ser leal, fuerte y cariñosa, las tres características más importantes en una esposa griega…

—No puede darte hijos. Y según el contrato no puedes buscar otra esposa.

—Entonces es una suerte que no quiera otra esposa —respondió Darien.

Ikuko no salía de su asombro.

Darien volvió a mirar a su enemigo y dijo:

—Creo que el disgusto de verte no le ha hecho bien a la madre de Serena. Así que quiero que te marches. Se acabó. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia.

—También son mi familia. Así que, si quiero, me quedo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Has perdido el derecho a llamarlos familia al no darles lo que necesitaban, aunque el único pecado de Ikuko haya sido amar a tu hijo. Has perdido el derecho a llamarlos familia cuando usaste a Serena como instrumento para vengarte de mí. Ya no son tu familia, Tsukino. Son mi familia. Y yo siempre protejo lo que es mío.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que quiere decir? —preguntó Diamante.

—Tú has culpado a mi familia de la explosión. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esa explosión fue responsabilidad tuya. Tú has sido el responsable de la muerte de tu propio hijo.

Hubo un silencio espeso en la habitación. Y Serena oyó a su madre exclamar por el shock.

—¿Crees que he querido matar a mi propio hijo?

—No. Creo que querías matar a mi padre porque estuvo intentando convencer a Kenji de enterrar el ridículo odio entre las familias para siempre y aliarse en los negocios.

—¡Es ridículo! Mi hijo no debería haber estado en ese barco.

—Provocaste la explosión contra mi familia, pero las circunstancias cambiaron, y cuando ellos finalmente subieron a bordo, tu hijo y su esposa estaban con ellos. Y fue tu hijo quien murió junto con mi tío. Y tú fuiste responsable. ¿No crees que es hora de acabar con este asunto, Tsukino?

Con la respiración agitada, Diamante corrió hacia la puerta, pero varios hombres le bloquearon el paso.

—Las autoridades griegas quieren hablar contigo —dijo Darien—. Están interesados en varios sucesos que tuvieron lugar, incluidas algunas inversiones que has hecho últimamente.

Diamante se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Darien.

—Te va a costar una fortuna tu mujercita.

—Le insisto en que use mi tarjeta de crédito y no lo hace… Serena es única. Nuevamente, gracias por presentármela. Yo había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar una mujer como ella.

Cuando Diamante fue sacado de la habitación, Serena se hundió en una silla, temblando.

—¿Es cierto que fue él quien puso la bomba? —preguntó Ikuko, abatida.

Darien asintió.

—Siempre hemos sospechado que fue él quien la puso. Pero, no ha habido pruebas. No obstante, se ha metido en algunos negocios sucios… Me parece que lo esperan unos años entre rejas, sea como sea.

Ikuko cerró los ojos.

—Es un hombre muy malvado, realmente. Yo creo que hasta Kenji lo veía. Era el motivo por el que quería asociarse con tu padre. Quería empezar de nuevo. Yo intenté convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Siempre me daba miedo lo que pudiera hacer Diamante. Y tenía razón.

—Ha pagado un precio muy alto, señora Winston —dijo Darien.

—Y tú has tenido que pagar un alto precio también —dijo Ikuko, abriendo los ojos—. Tuviste que casarte con Serena para recuperar la empresa de tu padre.

—No ha sido ningún sacrificio —sonrió Darien—. Se lo aseguro. Su hija es deslumbrante en todo sentido. Bella y valiente.

Ikuko lo miró un momento y dijo:

—¿Éste es el trabajo que has conseguido, Serena? ¿Te has casado por dinero?

—No había otro modo de pagar la operación —dijo Serena con desesperación.

—Serena hizo lo que debía hacer. Y le pido que no se preocupe por nuestra relación. Amo a su hija, y me alegro de que se haya querido casar conmigo.

Serena lo miró, agradecida. Aunque supiera que Darien lo decía para tranquilizar a su madre, y no porque la amase.

—Y ahora, debe descansar… Creo que hoy ha mejorado mucho. Quiero que sepa que en cuanto esté mejor, la llevaremos a Atenas, a mi casa. El sol es muy bueno para la salud, y en Londres no hay mucho.

—¿A Grecia? —preguntó Ikuko—. No creí que volvería a Grecia, aunque fue mi hogar hace tiempo…

Darien se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, un gesto que sorprendió a Serena.

—Volverá a ser su casa —le dijo.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Serena se hundió en un sofá.

—Gracias por todo lo que le has dicho —dijo ella—. Y por enfrentarte a mi abuelo. Debes ser la única persona que se ha atrevido a hacerlo.

—Nos hemos deshecho de él —Darien la miró, preocupado—. Estás agotada. No debí llevarte conmigo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansada.

—Come algo. Y luego puedes dormir.

Darien se alejó para pedir el servicio de habitaciones. En ese momento Serena se puso de pie, pero se mareó y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, Darien estaba a su lado, pálido.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa.

—Yo, sí. Has estado con una presión muy grande… Han sido muchas cosas…

—No me las recuerdes… Me siento muy culpable por no poder darte los hijos que deseas… —Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Yo había decidido no casarme con nadie, porque no me parecía justo…

—Debía ser por ese motivo que eras virgen —dijo él.

—No dejaba que se acercasen los hombres. No quería verme involucrada en una relación.

Serena volvió a sentir mareo, y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—He llamado a un médico. Vendrá en un momento —dijo él.

—No es nada…

—Sea lo que sea, quiero que se te pase.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Apareció un hombre alto con un maletín junto a uno de los hombres de seguridad de Darien.

El médico le hizo muchas preguntas, algunas un poco incómodas.

Darien miraba, ansioso al médico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? —preguntó el doctor.

—Seis semanas.

—Entonces, les doy mis felicitaciones. Van a tener un bebé.

—Pero… ¡Eso no es posible! —exclamó ella.

El médico sonrió.

—Supongo que es normal que piense eso después de la historia clínica que me ha contado. Pero puedo asegurarle que está embarazada, señora Chiba.

—Pero…

—Tengo treinta años de experiencia y aunque un médico puede dudar de un diagnóstico, esta vez estoy seguro. El mareo que tiene es debido al embarazo. Se le pasará en unas semanas, así como el cansancio. A partir de entonces, disfrutará de la experiencia.

Serena no podía creerlo.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que los médicos dijeron que no podía quedar embarazada? —preguntó Darien.

—El tema de la fertilidad es complicado. Se sabe mucho, y se desconoce mucho —dijo el hombre yendo hacia la puerta—. Y si no, vea la cantidad de parejas que hay que adoptan un niño y luego las mujeres quedan embarazadas. Usted ha vivido uno de esos milagros, señor Chiba.

Cuando el médico se fue, Serena seguía en el sofá.

—Me da miedo moverme…

—No me extraña —Darien la levantó en brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te llevo a descansar.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto? —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? —Darien la depositó en la cama.

—Que una vez que tengamos un hijo podemos divorciarnos.

—Vete a dormir. Mañana hablaremos.

Serena estaba embarazada, debía estar contenta. Pero de pronto se sentía vacía. Cuando Serena se despertó, Darien estaba en un rincón de la habitación, observándola.

—¿Darien, qué haces ahí?

—Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas, y tenemos que hablar. Quédate ahí y no te muevas.

Se marchó de la habitación y volvió con galletas y una bebida.

Ella se incorporó y preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

—El médico me ha dicho que unas galletas secas por la mañana antes de levantarte podrían ayudarte a que se te pase el mareo —se las ofreció y esperó a que las probase—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí.

—Bien, porque tenemos que hablar y no quiero que tengas excusas para abandonar la habitación. Y antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas una cosa. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero el divorcio, no. Así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo.

—No eres responsable de lo que ha pasado, Darien. Ha sido todo culpa de mi abuelo. Me pregunto si ése será el motivo por el que no soportaba tenernos a mi madre y a mí cerca. Quizás eso intensificara su culpa, recordándole lo que había hecho.

—Supones que es capaz de sentir culpa y remordimientos, pero lo dudo. Y la razón por la que no quiero que te marches no tiene nada que ver con mi sentimiento de responsabilidad sino con lo que siento por ti.

Serena sonrió, temblorosa. Darien era griego, y se sentía responsable de haberla dejado embarazada.

—Lo dices porque sabes que estoy embarazada…

—Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con eso. Aunque no te niego que estoy encantado de que lo estés. Porque eso te ata a mí. No creo que una mujer tan generosa y leal como tú prives a tu hijo de su padre.

—Darien, esto es ridículo. Tú has dejado bien claro lo que piensas de mí. Siempre has dicho que soy una codiciosa…

—Eso era cuando no te conocía. Me siento muy culpable por el modo en que te he tratado.

—No te culpo por ello.

—Pero deberías hacerlo. Te olvidas de que yo también tengo parte de culpa. Tú te viste obligada a casarte por dinero, y yo di por hecho que eras como otras mujeres que había conocido.

—No puedo negar que no me guste usar cosas bonitas, y comer comidas deliciosas…

—Entonces, quédate conmigo. Yo te enseñaré cosas sobre el sexo, y te enseñaré a gastar y gastar, y a ir a fiestas… Te lo mereces.

—No es suficiente, Darien. Te aburrirás.

—No, tú me sorprendes constantemente.

—Tú te cansas de las mujeres…

—Contigo nunca tengo suficiente…

—Eso es sólo sexo.

—No es sólo sexo. Te amo y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero no puedo dejarte marchar…

—Tú no me amas. Sólo lo has dicho por mi madre.

—Lo he dicho porque es cierto —Darien le acarició el pelo—. Yo no creía que existiera el amor hasta que te conocí. Y aunque el sentimiento no sea recíproco, aun pienso que puedo hacerte feliz.

Ella no podía creerlo.

—No es posible que me ames. Si después de nuestra noche de bodas no fuiste capaz de quedarte siquiera…

—¡No me recuerdes lo cruel que he sido!

—Porque me odiabas.

—No, porque no podía dejar de hacerte el amor… Lo que sentía por ti me asustaba…

—¿Y por eso te marchaste quince días?

—Sí… Pero estoy decidido a conseguir que me ames…

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Darien —susurró ella—. Te amo desde el momento en que me di cuenta del tipo de persona que eres…

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Te amo —Serena sonrió.

—Ningún hombre va a descubrir lo ardiente que eres —le dijo él, abrazándola.

—Además de tener muchas virtudes, también eres muy posesivo…

—Soy griego, _ágape mou_, ¿qué esperas?

—Me gusta que me quieras proteger… Nunca nadie me ha protegido.

—De ahora en adelante, nadie te hará daño. Y no volveremos a la isla, si no quieres. Podemos vivir en ciudades, si te encuentras más cómoda.

—No me importa dónde vivamos, si es junto a ti. Y me encanta la isla. Es donde me enamoré de ti.

Él gimió y la besó.

—Te daré todo lo que me pidas, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—¿Todo? —le preguntó ella, pícaramente.

—No me pongas nervioso… ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Has dicho en serio lo de llevar a mi madre a Grecia?

—Por supuesto. Los médicos creen que se recuperará mejor en un clima soleado. En cuanto esté mejor, la llevaremos a un hospital privado de Atenas.

—¡Lo que es tener dinero! —exclamó ella.

—Quiero darte todo lo que quieras.

—En ese caso, ¿podemos irnos a Grecia cuanto antes? Me encanta Grecia y su comida.

—¿Y los hombres griegos?

—Sólo uno. El señor Chiba —se rió Serena.

**¿Les gustó? A mi sí! Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ah! Gracias a quienes comentan y dejan alertas… es bueno saber que están. Son varias y quiero saludar a todas las que han comentado a lo largo de mi tiempo subiendo historias:**

yesqui2000

princessqueen

Vichita DS

Aries AL

Usako-Chiba-T

Conyta moonlight

Naiara moon

Serena tsukino chiba

Candy andrew

Starvenus

Misuho son

Dani Miguel

LeelooKou

Panambi-Hoby

princess 2

angelesoscuros13

Sakuchik

katrala84

G-Adap

anllyvero

Angeles de Andre

SILVERMOONLIGHTD

Nadya


End file.
